Anak Pemes
by FlashMrB
Summary: Baekhyun bilang tujuan dia pindah buat sekolah bukan buat nyari gebetan tapi gimana kalo Baekhyun ketemu sama kakak kelas yang gantengnya melebihi Brad Pitt, salah satu komplotan anak pemes yang suka tebar-tebar pesona? Chanbaek. Yaoi. Indonesia Au!. Chanyeol-Baekhyun. Exo
1. Prologue

**Main Cast: Chanbaek**

 **Other: All Member Exo, Etc**

 **.**

 **Chaptered**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai**

 **.**

 **Drama, Humor, Friendship, Romance**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Indonesia AU!**

 **Typo everywhere, So. prepare your self.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun namanya, anaknya biasa-biasa aja fanboy nya SNSD, gak pinter-pinter amet, gak bego-bego amet gak ganteng-ganteng amet, gak jelek-jelek amet gak pendek-pendek amet gak tinggi— emang gak tinggi si dia.

Pindahan dari Bandung ke Depok, Baekhyun bilang tujuan dia pindah ke Depok buat sekolah bukan buat nyari gebetan tapi gimana kalo Baekhyun ketemu sama kakak kelas yang gantengnya melebihi Brad Pitt, salah satu komplotan anak pemes yang suka tebar-tebar pesona

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Kamu manis—" Bakhyun mulai tersipu_ **.** **.**

" _Seperti pare"_

 _"Di Indonesia ngebunuh legal gak kak?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _A/n:_**

 ** _Jadi ini ceritanya exo au indonesia, ini pertama kalinya gua buat exo au indonesia, ini ceritanya chapteran, gatau deh sampe chapter berapa, bahasanya gabaku-baku amet ya, udah gua ingetin jadi kalo gasuka sama cerita yang bukan bahasa baku mau baca ga baca ya terserah si._**

 **Review Please?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Main Cast: Chanbaek**

 **Other: All Member Exo, Etc**

 **.**

 **Chaptered**

 **.**

 **BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Shounen-Ai**

 **.**

 **Drama, Humor, Friendship, Romance**

 **.**

 **Rated: T**

 **.**

 **Warning:**

 **Indonesia AU!**

 **Typo everywhere, So. prepare your self.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun ngelempar tasnya asal, dia baru aja sampe 10 menit yang lalu, lumayan juga kan jarak dari Bandung ke Depok sekitar tiga jam— eh atau lebih, peduli apa Baekhyun, Bakhyun baru aja duduk di sofa ruang tengah sebelum 'mama tercinta' memanggilnya dari luar rumah. Awalnya Baekhyun diem-diem aja pura-pura gak denger, tapi setelah dia denger suara debuman benda yang terlempar anggun di depan pintunya, untung aja gak kena kepalanya, Baekhyun langsung lari keluar rumah.

Baekhyun langsung di cekokin dumelan mama nya yang masih ada logat-logat Bandung gitu.

"Kamu nih, kalo di panggil pura-pura teu kuping pisan, kamu tuh udah gede masa keneh di manja"

Serius walaupun Baekhyun pindahan dari Bandung dia tetep aja gak ngerti bahasa Bandung.

"Hah?" dan Baekhyun bener-bener kena teplakan di kepalanya.

Serius Baekhyun pernah tinggal di Bandung tapi tetep aja sunda nya jeblok, dia tinggal di Bandung juga gak lama-lama amet Baekhyun tuh tinggal di Bandung dari kelas dua SMP itupun dari dia semester dua sampe dia lulus SMP. Dia tuh sebenernya anak jakarta, iya anak jakarta yang nongkrong nya di pim itu, padahal mah dia nongkrong di pim cuman numpang lewat atau kaga modus sama cewe-cewe disana, terus ntar update dah ama temen-temennya di path kalo dia lagi di pim gitu, biasa anak gaul jaman sekarang.

Baekhyun tuh pindah ke Bandung karena mama nya emang asli Bandung, jadi karena di Jakarta mereka udah kelamaan jadi mereka pindah ke Bandung. Gak jelas emang, untung mama Baekhyun doang yang pemikirannya kaya gitu coba kalo semua orang di dunia gitu semua, ya hancur sudah.

Jadi tuh nama Baekhyun ada di salah satu calon siswa baru di sekolah yang gak elit-elit amat si tapi ter akreditas A kok tenang aja, itu loh SMA SM yang anak murid nya terkenal karena ada salah satu komplotan kakel- kakak kelas maksudnya, ya fyi aja yang belom tau singkatan kakel itu apa. Yang pemesnya sampe kesekolah-sekolah sebelah, yang followers nya ribuan itu loh.

Sebentar, tadi kayanya kita lagi bahas Baekhyun yang di tempeleng mama nya, kenapa jadi sampe ngebahas kakel gini?. Emang Baekhyun doang yang kaya gini The one and only. Malahan Baekhyun tuh kalo lagi cerita sama temen-temennya kaga berbobot, bayangin aja Baekhyun lagi cerita tentang permainan Pokemo Go yang lagi pemes itu, eh ujung-ujung nya ke Annabelle yang berantem ama Chucky, atau gak Pikachu yang berantem ama Shinchan. Gajelas kan? Emang manusia sejenis Baekhyun doang yang kaya gitu.

 **.**

"Baekhyun, kamu tuh lamun diajak ngomong orang cicing wae."

Baekhyun yang merasa diajak ngomong cuman cengengesan doang.

"Oh mama ngajak ngomong ya, makanya pake bahasa indonesia aja si ma, gaya-gayaan amet pake bahasa sunda"

Baekhyun sengaja ngomong pelan di akhir kalimatnya, ya emang pada dasarnya cuping mama Baekhyun masih normal-normal aja, jadi Baekhyun kena tempeleng kedua kalinya dipipi kanannya.

 **.**

Baekhyun lagi dikamarnya akhirnya dia bernapas lega juga semenjak sejam yang lalu disurur kesana-kesini buat pindahin barang-barang yang baru diangkut dari truk mobil. Baekhyun langsung terkapar lelah di kasurnya. Baru juga dia merem sebelum suara pintu yang terbuka lebar seperti pintu surga yang terbentang lebar, sehingga siapapun insan tuhan pasti tahu- bentar kenapa jadi nyanyi lagu BCL gini. Oke oke itu kakak Baekhyun kok yang buka bukan malaikat maut oke.

"Kak, ini gua baru mau tidur sumpah. Kalo lu dateng cuman ngedumel yang gak jelas mending lu kebelakang rumah, terus lo bakal liat sumur nyebur dah sana"

"Santai dek santai, lagi SMS ya lu"

"PMS kak— "

"Oh iya itu" Baekhyun datar, sumpah kalo itu bukan kakaknya mungkin udah Baekhyun tombak dari tadi. Tapi untung Baekhyun masih sayang— _sama tombakannya._

"Lu turun sana, disuruh mama makan ntar makanannya keburu abis loh itu."

"Iya-iya lima menit lagi."

"Buruan."

"..."

"Eh ingus lutung."

"Kak, belom pernah di lendirin kecoa ya."

"Gaya-gayaan lendir kecoa, ngeliat kecoa terbang aja lu langsung cepirit."

"Kak, mau buku ensiklopedia atau kamus inggris?

"Kamus inggris boleh juga tuh."

Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, kamus inggris yang terjun bebas di kepala kakaknya.

 **.**

Baekhyun duduk di meja makan sambil ngedumel gak jelas, ya jika kalian melihat ke sisi lain itu ada Baekboom kakak Baekhyun, yang masang wajah meringis sambil ngusep-ngusep kepalanya karena hantaman kamus inggris yang tebelnya yah kalian pasti tau.

"Kamu kenapa masang muka kuraweud gitu?" itu si mama Baekhyun, siapa lagi sih di keluarga Byun yang ngomong masih ada logat-logat sundanya gitu.

"Tadi si Baekhyun ngehantam aku pake kamus ing— "

"Ih, saha yang ajak ngomong kamu, urang mama teh ajak ngomong si Baekhyun."

Dan Baekhyun ketawa kenceng sambil mukul-mukul meja makan.

Baekboom masang wajah datar sambil manadang sinis Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang ngeliat tetep aja ngakak di tempat. Baekboom jengah, dia cuman cemberut. Iyalah apalagi yang ngetawain bukan cuman Baekhyun.

Papa nya juga.

Sekarang ruang makan udah tenang, semenjak kejadian Baekboom yang diketawain abis sama Baekhyun dan papanya, mereka makan diem-dieman karena emang Baekboom masih perang dingin sama Baekhyun. Baekhyun sih santai aja emang dia kaga salah yakan?

"Baekhyun, kamu kan udah di daftarin di SMA SM, jadi kamu besok harus udah masuk ya."

"Lah, baru juga kita nyampe depok pa, yakali langsung masuk gitu."

"Palingan teh, kamu masuk sebentar doang." Itu mamanya yang bicara.

"Ya, sama aja mah. Kan aku juga mau adaptasi sama tempat tinggal baru kita."

"Lu kata bunglon perlu adaptasi" dan Baekhyun cumana ngelirik datar Baekboom.

"Pa, masa gitu si pa" Baekhyun masang tampang andalannya.

"Kamu kan baru kelas 10 ya pasti hari pertama paling cuman perkenalan sekolah atau engga pengukuran baju seragam."

"Tapi kan sama aja pa, ga boleh diundur gitu?" Baekhyun memelas.

"Kamu pikir eta sakola punya nini moyang kamu."

"Ya kali gitu mah, mungkin aku salah satu cucu nya yang gak terdeteksi." Dan Baekhyun dapet geplakan sayang dari centong sayur mamanya.

"Pa, serius gak bisa di undur?"

"Ya emang gitu peraturannya bantet." Itu Baekboom sengaja manas-manasin Baekhyun

"Anak kutil diem ya lu."

Baekboom udah pingin ketawa waktu Baekhyun yang udah pingin di ceramahin sama papanya, tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, Baekhyun yang kembali ketawa kenceng.

.

" _Berarti papa biangnya kutil, dong?"_

 _._

.

.

.

 **bersambung...**

 **A/n:**

 _ **Oke ini baru chap satu ya, gimana? Pendek ya? Wkwkwk maaf deh soalnya ini cuman chapter percobaan kok, review nya ya lumayan si. Nanti diusahaiin chap selanjutnya panjang, sepanjang...? Apa hayoooo? Oke sekian ya.**_

 _ **Diharap meninggalkan jejak saat selesai membaca.**_

 _ **Review Please?**_


	3. Chapter 2

Baekhyun berdiri di depan gerbang pintu masuk SMA SM yang katanya banyak anak pemes, dia jadi inget masa-masa pertama kali masuk SMP nya.

Jadi dari jaman SMP, Baekhyun tuh anaknya easy going, jadi waktu pertama kali dia MOPD dulu di smp banyak yang minta kenalan sama dia. Pernah waktu MOPD kan ada permainan gitu, nah Baekhyun tuh kalah jadi dia harus maju tantangannya dia mau joget atau nyanyi, dia kan pilih nyanyi. Jadi waktu dia nyanyi tiba-tiba lapangan jadi hening waktu Baekyun selesai nyanyi baru semua orang tepuk tangan, kaya orang teprokin burung gitu.

Nah jadi dari situ Baekhyun udah kaya artis sekolah. Bahkan waktu dia pengen pindah ke Bandung tuh sahabatnya kaya gak rela gitu, jadi pernah waktu Baekhyun pingin ke Bandung, temen-temennya pada ngumpetin sendal Baekhyun. Baekhyun si selo-selo aja emang dia gak ada curiga sama temennya, dia juga gak peduli amet ama tuh sendal. Sendal yang ilang aja, sendal jepit, buluk lagi belom Baekhyun cuci 4 bulan kan tuh. Jadi dia tetep pindah ke Bandung sambil nangis bareng temen-temennya. Alay emang.

Jadi Baekhyun tuh termasuk salah satu anak pemes di SMP nya, setiap Baekhyun lewat sama sekumpulannya pasti ada aja yang sapa Baekhyun, Baekhyun juga bales sapa, tapi ntar kalo orang itu udah lewat dia bakal nanya ama temen yang disampingnya. 'Tadi siapa ya?' Jadi ya gitulah kehidupan masa SMP Baekhyun, Ah jadi kangen masa-masa SMP.

Ya padahal mah, SMA aja belom mulai.

Dia berdiri di depan gerbang lama sambil ngeliatin murid yang lalu lalang, baru satu langkah dia napakin kaki ke dalem sekolah. Dia udah liat empat kakel jalan beriringan yang udah kaya kecebong yang di iring sama pawangnya.

Kakel pertama di sebelah kanan, itu kulitnya putih, bahkan saking putihnya baju sekolah yang dia pake sampe gak keliatan. Terus kakel yang kedua itu di sebelah kiri dia lebih tinggi dari ketiga temennya, dia tinggi serius. Baekhyun aja jadi minder, dia merasa gagal jadi cowok. Ya walaupun dia gak cowok-cowok amet si, tapi kan tetep aja dia masih punya pedang di tengah-tengah pahanya.

Terus kakel di depan sebelah kanan, dia jalan sambil masukin sebelah tangannya dikantong celananya, rambutnya cepak terus kulitnya kurang pencahayaan. Ini bukan nyindir loh ya, tapi berdasarkan kenyataan. Terus kakel terakhir itu di depan kiri, dia tinggi sama kaya kakel yang di belakangnya tapi masih tinggian kakel yang di belakangnya sih. Jidatnya lebar matanya bulet, dasinya cuman digantung doang gak di iket, terus mukanya— _wait_ , itu Aliando? Algazali? atau Alibaba?

Sumpah Baekhyun gak bisa ngalihin matanya sama kakel yang rada mirip Brad Pitt itu.

 _BTW, tadi gak ada pilihan Brad Pitt loh._

Banyak Cewek yang neriakin 'Aliando, Algazali, Jonathan Christine' bahkan sampe 'Homo Sapiens'. Baekhyun bingung kenapa sampe manusia purba di bawa-bawa, emang mereka fosil berjalan apa? Baekhyun ngeliatin terus tuh kakel sampe dia ditelen tikungan. Waktu Baekhyun sadar dia nge cek jam di hape nya ternyata udah jam tujuh lewat, dia langsung aja masuk lewatin sekumpuan cewek yang masih neriakin Kakel itu. Dan dalem hati dia udah nentuin.

'Kakak kelas yang berjidat lebar adalah cemewewnya.'

Yang pertama kali Baekhyun liat waktu dia nerobos cewek-cewek yang kurang godaan itu, ada gedung. Ya pasti ada gedung sih ya namanya juga sekolah, kalo ada perahu getek baru gak wajar. Ya biarlah Baekhyun sedang bermain dengan dunia nya. Baekhyun jalan semakin kedalem buat liat-liat ada apa aja selain gedung tiga lantai yang berdiri kokoh di depannya.

Yang pertama kali Baekhyun liat itu gedung A tepat di depan Baekhyun, terus disambut sama gedung B di samping kananya, lalu gedung C disamping kirinya. Baekhyun jalan lagi ketempat yang buat Baekhyun penasaran, disitu banyak orang yang ngerumunin papan tulis yang berdiri dengan roda-rodanya ditengah lapangan.

Baekhyun jalan ngedeket, yang bisa Baekhyun tangkep itu bau keringet orang-orang yang lagi kaya ngerebutin ikan asin di cabein. Baekhyun terobos kerumpulan itu sambil nahan napasnya, bukan apa-apa. Baunya ituloh yang bener-bener kaya kabel gosong terus dicampur sama cuka-cuka gitu, warbiyazah.

Baekhyun ngeliat ternyata ada beberapa kertas yang di tempel di papan tulis itu, waktu Baekhyun baca detail lagi ternyata nama-nama siswa baru yang daftar di sekolah itu. Baekhyun cari-cari namanya dari lembar satu, waktu di lembar ketiga ternyata ada nama yang tepampang jelas dengan gagahnya mengukirkan sebuah huruf yang terukir sangat rindah, bagaikan buah delima yang tercampur dengan wewangian kembang sebelas rupa yang dibagikan oleh ratu langit yang bersahaja dan— tunggu, kita lagi ngebahas nama loh bukan kemenyan.

Jadi intinya ada nama Baekhyun yang tertulis disana.

Baekhyun masih gak ngerti apa maksud kertas yang ditempel-tempel gajelas itu, jadi dia nanya sama orang, ya jelas lah orang. Maksudnya sama cowok yang mukanya kotak gitu macem adudu, udah gitu cengar-cengir gajaelas lagi. Baekhyun cuman nyenggol tangannya pelan, dia nengok kearah Baekhyun masih dengan cengiran sintingnya, yah Baekhyun hanya memaklumi dia mungkin kekurangn zat besi, ya walaupun gada hubungannya sama zat besi sih, ya biarlah Baekhyun ini yang bicara.

"Mmmm, maap. Ini kertas apa ya? Kok nama gua di tulis disitu?"

"Kenapa gak tanya kertasnya aja?"

Yah Baekhyun merasa bersalah nanya sama orang yang seperlima otaknya.

"Kalo gua bisa bahasa kertas, mungkin lu gabakal repot-repot gua tanyain kok." Baekhyun mulai ngegas sepertinya.

"Itu daftar kelompok buat MPLS." akhirnya waras juga jawabannya.

"Oh."

"Udah?"

"Udah apa?"

"Cuman oh doang gitu? gada embel-embel, makasih ya udah kasih tau atau. Ih, baik deh makasih ya, atau makasih ya kamu the best deh, atau—"

"Ya oke oke. Makasih ya." Baekhyun ngomong sambil tersenyum sengaja di manis-manisin.

"Oke. Kenalin gua Jonathan Andrew Elberth Saputra Marwah Anggoro Christine."

Itu orang ngulurin tangannya kearah Baekhyun sambil benah-benahin rambut kegantengan gitu, macem cowok godain perawan kembang.

"Ya, gua Agung Septionso Jamil Ajeng Pratiwi."

Emang dasarnya sama-sama bego

jadi mereka ngejabat tangan sambil ketawa-ketawa geli gitu.

"Oke serius, nama gua Jongdae, Kim Jonathan Jong—"

"Belom pernah kena ciuman Bison ya" Baekhyun natep tajem si adudu.

"Oke oke gua Jongdae, Kim Jongdae doang."

"Oh, jadi lu Kim Jongdae— _doang_?"

"Bukan gitu, maksud gua, gua Jongdae, Kim Jongdae aja."

"Oke, jadi Kim Jongdae aja, kenalin gua Baek—"

"Demi dewa. Gak usah pake 'aja', Just Kim Jongdae, oke?"

"O-oke, just Kim Jongdae gua Baek—"

"JONGDAE WOIII JONGDAE KAMAR MANDI SEPI NIH, RIBUT YO." Dan semua orang di lapangan natep serem si Jongdae.

Baekhyun yang ngerasa malu disitu, di cuman bilang 'bukan temen gua, bukan temen gua' terus si Jongdae yang emang urat malunya udah putus, itu menurut pemikiran Baekhyun, Dia cuman nunduk sambil pura-pura benerin resleting celananya yang kebuka.

Hmmm, boleh jujur gak?

 _Sebenernya emang resleting celananya dari tadi beneran kebuka._

Bell bunyi, yang artinya semua calon murid baru harus ngumpul di tengah lapangan, si Baekhyun berdiri di samping Jongdae yang udah banjir keringet. Gak berapa lama muncul kakak kelas osis di depan lapangan sambil megang mic.

"Oke, ade-ade sekalian. Gua Joonmyeon ketua Osis atau ketua panitia selama kegiatan MPLS kalian, jadi gua disini bakal ngejelasin peraturan MPLS selama seminggu kedepan."

"Peraturan pertama. Kalian wajib pake sepatu item, talinya juga harus item. Terus rambut kalian juga harus item gada yang diwarnain. Ini sekolah bukan tempat tongkrongan, terus baju kalian juga—"

"Item?" itu cewek belakang Baekhyun yang ngecetusin.

"Bukan, merah janda." Itu kak Joonmyeon yang cetusin, mukanya kesel gitu soanya dia gak suka kalo lagi ngomong dipotong.

"Ya putih lah deh, lu mau pake item-item udah kek orang nyelawat. Untung kulit lu gak item, coba kalo kulit lu item macem Jong—"

"Apa?!"

Itu ada orang yang ngecetusin di belakang kak Joonmyeon yang— bentar, kayanya itu kakel yang Baekhyun liat tadi pagi, itu loh kakel yang kurang pencahayaan itu. Inget kan? Iya inget pasti.

"—Dae, iya Jongdae." itu kak Joonmyeon asal nyebut nama. Tapi tanpa kak Joonmyeon ketahui. Nama Jongdae beneran ada disekelilingnya.

"Kok, saya kak?"

Jongdae yang gak tau permasalahannya dia cuman natep bingung kedepan. Dia gak tau kalo kak Joonmyeon yang kelagepan buat nyari alesan. Terus gak berapa lama semua orang ketawa ditengah lapangan.

Sekarang jam istirahat. Jadi semua calon siswa boleh kekantin makan-makan, minum-minum, jungkir balik juga terserah. Jadi si Baekhyun sekarang lagi dikantin, dia ngajak Jongdae soalnya yang baru dia kenal emang cuma Jongdae. Baekhyun lagi makan cilok sama JasJus rasa stroberi kalo si Jongdae dia lagi makan batagor sama teh sisri lemon cola. Mereka makan dikantin sekalian modus sama cewe-cewe yang lewat disana.

Baekhyun yang emang pada dasarnya jail tujuh turunan yang udah ada dari dia masi jadi embrio jadi kalo ada cewe lewat dia jailin, contohnya sekarang.

"Neng, kok imut si—" cewenya udah baper.

"Macem ulet bulu yang menggeliat ulala dibadan eneng" dan sekantin heboh gegara ulet bulu yang nempel di badan si cewe.

Ya, padahal mah kaga ada.

Yang jadi tersangka malah kabur, dia lari udah kek anak setan yang kesurupan. Bentar- lucu juga kalo anak setan kesurupan. Biarlah, Baekhyun sedang berfantasi.

Sekarang mereka, iya mereka, soalnya waktu Baekhyun lari dia sempet narik Jongdae, Jongdae yang emang udah lagi pewe makan batagor jadi waktu insiden ulet bulu itu dia gak tau, jadi tiba-tiba si Baekhyun langsung narik Jongdae buru-buru biar dia kaga digerebek masa, dia hampir aja jatoh gegara Baekhyun nariknya kekencengan. Untung Jongdae sabar ya, coba kalo enggak.

Baekhyun udah tinggal tulang kali ya.

Baekhyun jalan masih sambil cengengesan gegara inget insiden ulet bulu dikantin, Jongdae yang ngeliat Baekhyun cengar-cengir gitu udah takut sendiri, dia kira Baekhyun sawan kali ya.

"Woi, sawan lu?" Jongdae nepok bahu Baekhyun sengaja dikencengin. Baekhyun diem aja nggak jawab, dia malah makin cengengesan dan Jongdae udah bener-bener takut kuadrat.

Jongdae berenti di jalan, dia udah pengen minta tolong tapi gengsi, tapi kalo Baekhyun di diemin dia juga takut sendiri. Jadi Jongdae bermodalkan kebernaian tinggi dia coba nyamperin Baekhyun yang emang udah jalan duluan di depan Jongdae.

Jongdae jalan ngendep-ngendep dibelakang Baekhyun. Jongdae langsung ngelingkarin tangan kirinya dileher Baekhyun terus tangan kanannya yang ditempelin di jidat Baekhyun macem kek orang keseurupan.

"Ieu Saha? Hayang naon di dieu?" Jongdae ngejatuhin Baekhyun biar dia duduk, jadi sekarang posisi mereka lagi duduk.

Kan udah dibilang, emang pada dasarnya Baekhyun anaknya jail jadi dia sengaja ngerjain Jongdae dengan modal sunda yang anjlok.

"Aing arep ngabunuh orang" Baekhyun asal jawab. Jongdae bingung karena setau jongdae 'arep' itu bahasa jawa.

"Ieu teh orang Sunda apa orang Jawa?"

"Aing teh human Belanda kasep"

"Human eta naon?" Jongdae makin bingung karena kaga ada Bahasa Sunda 'Human'.

"Human eta manusia gelo, makannya many-many dzikir, biar inggris na bagus"

"Maneh naha nyolot sia" Jongdae kesel, masa iya dia dikata-katain sama makhluk gaib, kan enggak banget.

"Biarin resep-resep aing atuh"

"Keluar gak, ieu lain tempat maneh." Jongdae nyoba ngeusir makhluk gaib yang ada ditubuh Baekhyun.

"Gak, lu wae yang keluar"

"Gelo sia, aing mau keluar kamana gelo"

"Kamana-mana"

"Keluar teu!

"Nggak!"

"Keluar!"

"Gak!"

"Keluar ogeb!"

"Ogeb teh naon?"

"Bego"

"Oh— _Gk_!"

"KELUAR!"

"G"

"KELUARRRR!" Batas kesabaran Jongdae abis, Jongdae nyekek leher Baekhyun kenceng sambil teriak, 'KELUAR TEU!' Berulang-ulang.

Mereka gegulingan dilantai koridor, orang-orang ngeliatin mereka horor. Bahkan ada yang ngebisik-bisik kalo mereka lagi homoan.

Baekhyun yang udah keabisan napas jadi dia nepok-nepok tangan Jongdae biar ngelepasin cekekannya.

"Anj— uhuk-uhuk, lepass, woi—" Baekhyun nyoba ngelepasin tangan Jongdae tapi gagal, Jongdae malah ngencengin cekekannya sambil teriak 'KELUAR, KELUARR' Baekhyun takut sendiri jadinya. Kan gak lucu kalo dia mati gegara pura-pura kerasukkan.

"Dae— woiii, gua Bakhyun—" entah ini antara Jongdae nya yang budeg atau Jongdae yang demen nyekekin orang, tapi bener Jongdae masi tetep nyekek Baekhyun sambil gegulingan. Tiba-tiba koridor jadi rame gegara Jongdae sama Baekhyun.

Gatau siapa, darimana. Ada cowo matanya ucul terus bibirnya unyu gitu bentuknya lope, dia dateng bak pahlawan kesiangan nolongin Baekhyun. Dia ngebantuin Baekhyun ngelepas tangannya Jongdae, waktu Jongdae sadar tenyata dia hampir mau ngebunuh Baekhyun dia sempet cengo dulu beberapa saat.

"Gila lo, lo mau ngebunuh temen lo sendiri? Dasar manusia bekicot." Itu orang yang nolongin Baekhyun yang lagi ngomong.

"Tadi, dia kesurupan yaudah gua bantuin." Jongdae ngelas, Jongdae gak suka disalahin. Ini bukan salah Jongdae, ini bukan karena Jongdae, ini bukan kemauan Jongdae, ini bukan— _halah bacot_.

Baekhyun yang ngerasa lagi dipandang sama tuh anak berdua dia cuman nyengir gak jelas.

"Kan tadi gua bercanda, dae. Lu nya ae yang baper" Jongdae ngerasa di boongin dia cemberut.

"Oh jadi gini, cukup tau gua sama lu, Baek." Baekhyun yang ngerasa bersalah dia nyoba jelasin ke Jongdae. Dan orang yang tadi nolongin Baekhyun ngeliatin mereka berdua perhiatin, tiba-tiba dia merasa bersalah udah nolongin si Baekhyun.

Mereka udah gak lagi dikoridor, sekarang mereka lagi duduk di pinggir lapangan sambil ngejelasin masalah yang tadi. Btw si cowo bibir lope juga ikut-ikutan jadi tersangka.

"—tapi kan ini gak sepenuhnya salah gua" Baekhyun ngelak.

"Tapi kalo lu gak pura, pura kesurupan gua juga gak bakal kok nyekek lu"

"Tapi tetep aja disini gua gak sepenuhnya salah" Baekhyun masi tetep ngelak

"Udah woi—" orang itu nyoba ngademin suasana.

"Tapi kalo lo gak pura-pura kerasukan juga gak bakal jadi gini"

"Udah teman"

"Lo aja yang baperan"

"Temann!"

"Kok lu jadi ngegas si!"

"Lu kata gua motor ngegas!"

"Woiii, teman!"

"Eh ketek kenalpot—"

"Temannnn!"

"Eh ingus upik abu, lo—"

"DIEM GAK, BELOM PERNAH NGERASAIN DUKULITIN YA!" Dan mereka berdua diem.

Orang itu ngebuang napasnya sabar, akhirnya dua anak lutung diem juga.

"Jadi disini kalian berdua salah, seharusnya lo—" dia nunjuk Baekhyun.

"Gak usah pura-pura kerasukan gitu dan juga lo—" dia gantian nunjuk Jongdae.

"Gak usah nyekek kek orang maniak gitu."

"Fakk, gua kaga maniak—"

"DIEM GUA BELOM SELSAI NGOMONG!" Orang itu ngebuang napasnya lagi.

"Lo berdua ya Dasar manusia alay, banci, kampungan, norak. Dikit-dikit kerasukan dikit-dikit guling-gulingan. Satu lagi urat malu PUTUS." Jongdae sama Baekhyun natep orang itu cengo. Ini apa-apaan kenapa dia yang jadi marah? Dasar manusia ulet bulu, omong-omong inget ulet bulu Baekhyun jadi inget kejadian dikantin tadi.

Baekhyun cengengesan lagi, kali ini bukan Jongdae yang natep Baekhyun horor, tapi orang itu juga.

"Noh kan, gua bilang apa. Dia tuh ketempelan makhluk gaib" dan orang itu ngangguk nyetujuin kata-kata Jongdae.

 _Bersambung._


	4. Chapter 3

Hari ini hari ke-2 dimana Baekhyun napakin kakinya di SMA SM. Dia jalan dikoridor lirik kanan-kiri siapa tau dia ketemu kakel cogan yang kemarin. Dia masuk kelas khusus anak MPLS buat pengarahan lebih lanjut, Baekhyun masuk ke kelas itu sambil ngeliat-liat bangku yang kosong yang ternyata udah pada penuh semua.

Bahkan ada beberapa anak cowo yang nge-gelempar di lantai dan Baekhyun nge-gerutu gak jelas gara-gara kesiangan apalagai tadi dia sempet kena omel sama mamanya gara-gara bangun siang. Maklum lah, Baekhyun kan anak baru jadi dia gak tau harus masuk jam berapa.

Dari kejauhan— (padahal si cuman 2 meter doang) Baekhyun melihat sosok manusia, berjenis kelamin pria dengan muka kotaknya, dan pria bermata doe yang duduk disebelahnya ngelambain tangan kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun bergidik ngeri. Ya, jelas muka kotak gitu sambil senyum selebar iklan pasta gigi ngelambain tangan setinggi-tingginya. Seketika Baekhyun ngerasa bersalah udah kenal sema mereka- maksudnya Jongdae. Iya, Jongdae aja.

Karena Kyungsoo yang duduk disampingnya jelas-jelas duduk anteng sambil mainin hpnya, gatau dia lagi main game, lagi smsan, chattingan, atau nonton film blue? Tiba-tiba Baekhyun senyum-senyum mesum gitu mikirinnya. Baekhyun jalan kebangku yang didudukin sama 2 manusia itu.

Jongdae senyum ke Baekhyun waktu Baekhyun udah disampingnya. Emang letak tempat duduk mereka ke-2 dari akhir.

"Baek, lu nyari bangku gih biar lu bisa duduk disini" kata Jongdae.

"Hah? Kita tuti gitu?" Baekhyun cemberut.

"Mau gimana lagi? Emang lu liat ada bangku kosong disini?" Baekhyun baru pengen jawab tiba-tiba Jongdae langsung nyeletus lagi.

"Enggak kan? Nah makanya dari pada lu disuruh duduk dilantai noh kaya mereka-mereka" Baekhyun ikutin arah tangan Jongdae yang nunjuk beberapa laki-laki yang duduk dilantai pojok.

Dengan lesu Baekhyun balik arah buat nyari bangku. Baekhyun jalan ke kelas sebelah siapa tau dia dapet bangku yang gak kepake disana. Waktu Baekhyun nyampe di depan kelas sebelah di gerogi pingin masuk soalnya udah ada kakak pembinanya di dalam kelas, tapi akhirnya dengan bermodal tekat sebiji sawi dia berani buat ngetok tuh pintu ngalihin kakak kelas yang lagi ngomong di depan kelas.

"Misi kak, ada bangku yang gak kepake gak disini?" Kakak itu, yang setau Baekhyun namanya Yixing— fyi dia ngeliat dari nametag-nya.Nunjuk bangku yang ada di pojok kelas. Baekhyun nahan buat gak berkata kasar.

Maksud Baekhyun tuh bangku yang masih bisa dipake buat dia duduk nanti, dan kakel itu dengan muka cueknya nunjuk bangku yang udah pada keropos minta di daur ulang, emang dia pikir Baekhyun pemulung apa. _'Lelah hati ini kak :('_. Kata Baekhyun dalem hati.

"Mmm, maap kak maksud saya bangku yang masih bisa diapake" kakel itu naikin alisanya. "Buat apa?" Baekhyun narik napas biar gak kelepasan neriakin tuh kakak kelas. _'Buat duduklah kak yakali buat nungguin bus telolet'_ itu suara hati Baekhyun.

"Buat duduk kak, saya dari kelas sebelah kekurangan bangku buat duduk" Baekhyun ngomong sengaja di manis-manisin yang padahal mah dalem hatinya udah enek banget pengen cepet-cepet balik, udah gitu dia jadi pusat perhatian sama anak-anak di kelas sana.

"Yaudah duduk aja disitu, sama-sama murid baru ini kan?" kakak kelas itu nunjukin meja yang masih kosong baru diisi satu orang doang

"Yah kak, tapi udah booked di kelas sebelah" Baekhyun nolak pake cara alus, tapi dia bukan makhluk alus kok.

"Udah sama aja, dari pada narik-narik bangku kesana" kakak kelasnya maksa.

"Yah kak tapi—"

"Yaudah kalo gitu gak gua kasih bangkunya" akhirnya Baekhyun masuk kedalem kelas langsung duduk disamping orang yang lagi molor. Orang disamping Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangun gegara Baekhyun yang duduknya gak nyante. Orang itu langsung pura-pura tidur lagi waktu liat mata Baekhyun yang udah kek ngeluarin laser kobra.

Udah sejam kakak kelas itu ngomong-ngomong gak jelas di depan, Baekhyun bosen dia pengen tidur tapi waktu dia ngeliat kakel yang dia udah kasih lebel 'Calon Cemewew' mata dia langsung idup lagi. Kakel itu masuk ke kelas Baekhyun gantiin kak Yixing yang udah keluar kelas.

"Assalamualaikum adek-adek sekalian yang cantik yang imut yang ganteng yang badai cem rolerkoster—"

"Yah katro"

"—yang macho yang pecinta bedak yang pecinta telolet yang pecinta jepang yang—"

"Yang aus yang aus" kakel yang kulitnya cem sawo gosong itu natep kakel 'calon' cemewew Baekhyun tajem. Terus kakel sawo gosong itu balik ngomong lagi.

"Oh iya kenalin gua Jongin, atau enggak kalian bisa manggil gua Kai kok" kakel itu senyum-senyum yang buat Baekhyun pen kentut.

"Kai yang ada di Kungfu Panda, kak?" Cewek yang duduk paling depan ngomong sambil masang muka (sok) polos, karena Baekhyun tau gak ada lagi manusia yang polos di dunia ini, karena menurut Baekhyun selain bayi cuman orang kelainan mental yang polos.

Kak Jongin langsung masang muka cemberut, kalo cewek lain pada teriak-teriak gemes, Baekhyun malah pengen remesin tuh muka biar rata kek idungnya.

"Gua Sehun—" yang lain pada nunggu kak Sehun ngelanjutin perkataannya, yang pada kenyataannya ampe sepuluh menit lewat kelas cuman diisi ama napas doang.

"Udah gitu doang? Gak guna amet si idup lo" emang karena kondisi kelas yang sepi jadi Baekhyun langsung jadi pusat perhatian waktu ngomong kek gitu, yang menurut Baekhyun suaranya udah kecil— saking kecilnya ampe bisa nerbangin cicak yang lagi kawin di atas tembok.

Baekhyun langsung pura-pura nengok sampingnya biar disangka yang ngomong tadi orang disampingnya, yang padahal orang tadi masih tidur sampe ilernya ngebanjirin kubungan meja yang sedikit bolong.

"Ya, yang disana" kakel tadi nunjuk Baekhyun _'mampus gua'_ Baekhyun ngedongak. "E-eh iya kak?" Kakel itu buat gestur Baekhyun suruh maju, Baekhyun maju pelan-pelan, sampe depan kelas dia langsung di ketekin sama kakel yang putihnya cem soklin.

"Tadi ngomong apa?" Baekhyun ketawa canggung, dia bingung mo ngomong apa.

"Ha-hah? Engga, ta-tadi ngomong a-ama cicak noh lagi—" Baekhyun diem, dia bingung. Mau ngomong vulgar tapi gak enak mo baku ntar disangkanya dia anak mario teguh, Baekhyun serba salah macem Ahok walopun pada kenyataannya yang nyanyi serba salah itu Raisa.

"Lagi apa?" Kakel yang belom Baekhyun tau namanya itu (yang tapi udah senak jidatnya Baekhyun udah labelin 'calon cemewew') itu yang ngomong, Baekhyun merinding sendiri _'yawla gusti suaranya aja udah ganteng gini'_ Baekhyun malah senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Lagi apa?" Baekhyun kesadar waktu kakel yang sekarang lagi ngetekin Baekhyun yang ngomong.

"E-eh, a-anu kak—" Baekhyun nunjuk cicak yang masih badan sama badan masih nempel itu di pojok tembok. Kak Jongin langsung senyum-senyum mesum ke Baekhyun.

"Gak nyangka gua, bocah cem lu ternyata suka ngeliatin cicak yang lagi nge-bokep" Baekhyun gelagapan sendiri. "E-eh, eng-engga kak, anu, ihh—"

"Anu nya kenapa? Mau terbang?" seketika anak kelas pada ngakak semua, Baekhyun nge-gerutu 'enak lo ya pada ketawa' Baekhyun masang muka garang gitu yang kalo diliat mah malah minta dibawa pulang.

"Nama lo siapa?" Baekhyun langsung dugen-dugen waktu kakak cemewenya nanyain namanya. _'Yaallah deh ditanyain nama duluan, lelah hati dedek mas'_

"Baekhyun kak, nama lo siapa?" Baekhyun senyum-senyum manis gitu. "Yeh najong malah modus" Kak Jongin malah yang ngebales.

"Sirik aje lo, makanya kulit putihin aja dulu" Baekhyun mau ketawa tapi langsung diem lagi waktu Jongin narik Baekhyun dari keteknya Sehun.

"Apa si lo maen tarik-tarik aja" Sehun narik Baekhyun lagi. _'Yailah deh udah berasa layangan gue tarik ulur terus'_ Baekhyun ngedumel

"Apasi lo berdua kesian anak orang lu tarik ulur, liat noh mukanya udah merah kek gitu" Kakel yang (masih) Baekhyun belom tau namanya narik Baekhyun, yang entah ini emang badan Baekhyun yang terlalu kecil ato emang tadi kakelnya yang narik ke kencengan Baekhyun langsung nabrak dada kakel 'calon cemewenya'.

Baekhyun dugen-dugen lagi, di imajiner Baekhyun dia berasa bunga-bunga kamboja bertebaran di sekelilingnya.

Tiba-tiba suara maut berkumandang yang padahal suara bell istirahat. Baekhyun udah lepas dari kakel tadi, kak Jongin sama Sehun udah berenti berantemnya.

"Oke, kalian boleh istirahat 15 menit ntar balik lagi kesini" anak lain pada ngangguk terus udah pada ninggalin kelas, waktu Baekhyun mau balik kebangku buat ngambil tas kakel idolanya narik tangan Baekhyun pelan.

"Chanyeol, gua Park Chanyeol" Kak Chanyeol langsung pergi nyusul Jongin sama Sehun yang udah nyelonong duluan.

Chanyeol

Park

Chanyeol

Fix, banget gak kalah beda dari Brad Pitt.

Baekhyun ninggalin kelas sambil senyum secerah supermoon.

 _Bersambung._

Sumpah ini gua lagi kena wb, bingung setiap hari buka wattpad mau nulis apa :( tau kok chap ini butut sekali gada humor humornya, maap ya berjuta-juta maap buat kalian yang mungkin kecewa sama chap ini. Tapi makasih review kalian sangat membantu. Mungkin diantara kalian ada yang mau kasih pemasukan buat chap selanjutnya?

Ada typo maapkeun ya ntar gua edit kok :) _(iya entar gatau kapan)_

Review sangat dibutuhkan untuk penyemangat hidup (?)


	5. Chapter 4

Baru kali ini Baekhyun ngerasain kesenengan yang kadaluar—maap, maksudnya luar biasa, sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat luar biasa.

Bagaikan angin senja yang berhembus menerbangkan burung-burung gereja yang sedang bersenggam—bersanggar maksudnya, maap typo. Bagaikan burung-burung gereja yang sedang bersanggar diatas pohon kelapa yang tiba-tiba jatuh buahnya karena hentakan-hentakan yang dibuat si burung dan mengenakan kepala si kang cendol.

Dan—buagh. Kang cendolnya ngamuk kawan-kawan, mari kita doakan semoga dosa si burung bisa diampuni oleh yang maha kuasa, amin.

Oke lupakan tentang si burung tadi. Jadi pada intinya hari ini Baekhyun bener-bener seneng, karena dari sekian lamanya-dari jaman batu hingga jaman api, dari jaman api hingga jaman air, dari jaman dinasaurus bertelur sampe dinasaurus melahirkan, dari jaman sapi beranak sampe kambing bertelur-akhirnya Baekhyun tau nama kakel inceran-nya.

Jadi berbahagialah kalian mungkin sebentar lagi Baekhyun akan melepas statusnya single woles-nya seperti lagu yang di nyanyikan oleh Skrillex, yang padahal single woles dinyanyilan oleh Young Lex, tapi suka-suka Baekhyun lah intinya ada Lex-nya juga .

Ya jadi hanya karena sebuah nama bisa buat Baekhyun sampe seneng kaya gini, bahkan di jalan pulang dia nyengir-nyengir gak jelas ampe anak kecil di kedipin sama Baekhyun nangis kejer, parahnya lagi Baekhyun langsung kabur karena dia ngeliat emak-emak udah urak-arik tong sampah buat ngelemparin Baekhyun.

Bahkan sampe di rumah pun Baekhyun masih cengar cengir gak jelas sampe mama-nya Baekhyun mau panggil pemadam kebakaran gegara Baekhyun manjat pohon mangga buat ngobrol sama burung. Mainstream memang, namanya juga remaja.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun lagi merenung di kamarnya bersama mama tercinta sambil ngompresin dahinya yang benjol gegara nyunsep dari pohon mangga, malu-maluin emang sampe tetangga pada keluar semua gegara Baekhyun jerit-jerit gak bisa turun dari pohon mangga. Untung sayang, coba engga udah di pecat kali jadi anak-itu kata mama Baekhyun.

"Aduh! sakit ma pelan-pelan. Udah gak sayang sama aku ya?" itu Baekhyun, saking gereget-nya sama Baekhyun, mama Baekhyun ngompresin Baekhyun gak nyante.

"ADUH! IH MAMA SAKIT" Baekhyun jauhin kepalanya dari tangan mama-nya "lagian kamu aya-aya wae, ngapain manjat pohon manggah kayak gitu? Jatuhkan ahirna" Baekhyun cemberut gegara di omelin mama-nya.

"Yaudah sini, aku yang kompres sendiri. Mama lanjutin masak sana"

"Oh, kamu NGUSIR Mama?" Mama Baekhyun sengaja ninggiin nadanya di kata 'ngusir'

"Engga kok ma, mama mah nething aja kerjaannya ntar cepet kriput loh, ntar kalo papa gak mau lagi sama mama gimana?"

"KAMU NYUMPAHIN MAMA?" kuping Baekhyun pengang gegara teriakan beroktaf-oktaf dari mama-nya." dan pada akhirnya mama Byun ngalah demi anak tercinta.

Disaat Baekhyun lagi asik-asik ngompres pala tiba-tiba hape-nya bunyi, 'LINE' gitu bunyinya. Baekhyun buru-buru ngambil hape-nya terus buka aplikasi Line dan ternya sudah rame sama temen-temen somplaknya.

 **Line**

 **Jongdae** : Eh besok kita masuk jamber?

 **Kyungsoo** : Kayak biasa kan? Tadi kan diumumin

 **Jongdae** : Oalah gak denger gua, tadi sibuk ngeliatin kak Hyorin bohayy gilaa

 **Kyungsoo** : Wahai manusia, sesungguhnya melihat organ intim kepada yang bukan mukhrim adalah dosa. Maka dari itu mukhrim kan dulu baru diliat.

 **Jongdae** : Okelah, besok otw mukhrimin kak Hyorin uhuyy

 **Kyungsoo** : Geli dae

 **Jongdae** : Ohya tadi Baekhyun kemana di tungguin gak balik-balik ke kelas.

 **Jongdae** : Baek keluar gak lu!

 **Jongdae** : Kalo gak keluar gua sumpahi. Kutil lu bertambah atu

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Sialan, apaan?

 **Jongdae** : Kemana lo? Dari tadi kita tungguin di kelas gak dateng-dateng ampe pulang

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Tadi gua ditahan kelas sebelah gilaa..

Tapi untung juga si ketemeu kecengan hmzzz

 **Jongdae** : Siapa Baek? Cakep gak? Seksi gak? Bohay gak? Macem kak Hyorin gak?

 **Kyungsoo** : Sans dongg, kecengan temen mau diembat juga... Dasar manusia jenglot.

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Kyung pliss...

 **Jongdae** : ...

 **Jongdae** : Buntelan kentut doraemon

 **Kyungsoo** : Ketek codot

 **Jongdae** : Kang cimol

 **Kyungsoo** : Kang cendol

 **Jongdae** : Kang cireng

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Kang bangunan

 **Jongdae** : Kang Sora

 _ **Bbaekhyunn**_ _**deleted**_ _**Jongdae_**_ _**from**_ _**the**_ _**group]**_

 **Kyungsoo** : Kang Seulgi

 _ **[Bbaekhyunn deleted Kyungsoo from the group]**_

 **Bbaekhyun** : Tentram kan hidup aing

Baekhyun nutup aplikasi Line terus ngelempar hape-nya kesamping. Baekhyun niat tidur siang waktu dia udah nyari posisi yang enak hape-nya bunyi lagi. Awalnya Baekhyun diem aja karena dia tau pasti dari Jongdae sama Kyungsoo.

Tapi dia gak tahan waktu hape-nya bunyi terus. Dia ngambil hape-nya berniat buat nge silent, tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun melongo. Dia ngucek-ngucek matanya takut kena rabun ato semacemnya.

Baekhyun ngebuka aplikasi Line lagi. Emang sebagian besar isinya dari temen sialanya yang ngomel kenapa di kick dari grup, tapi ada satu nama yang buat Baekhyun bingung sendiri mau ngomong apa.

 _ **WillisOh invited you as friend**_

 _Willis Oh? Siapa? Orang bule mana yang nyasar ke Line Baekhyun._

 **WillisOh** : Baek?

 **WillisOh** : Ini Baekhyun kan?

 **WillisOh** : Oiiii?

 **WillisOh** : Add back donfff

 **WillisOh** : *dong

Baekhyun bingung ini orang kenapa sok kenal banget ya? Tapi gak papalah kapan lagi di chat sama bule yegak?

But...

Tapi kan tadi dia ngomong pake bahasa Indo ya? Oh mungkin dia blasteran gapapalah mayan

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Siapa ya?

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Kita kenal?

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Udah di add back yaa

 **WillisOh** : Jangan pura-pura gak kenal

 **WillisOh** : Imposibel kalo gak kenal cogan cem gua

Siapa si ni orang pede gila, mending kalo dia secakep Robert Pattinson minimal secakep bodyguard-nya Taylor Lautner lah. Ini muka se kolornya Brad Pitt aja gak ada, yang padahal Baekhyun belom liat muka aslinya gimana

Foto Profil nya aja kek gini.

Anjing-nya doang keliatan, mukanya mah RIP.

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Siapa si? Jangan sok pemes dehh

 **WillisOh** : Serius lo gk tau gua?

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Situ siapa? udah berasa Zayn?

 **WillisOh** : Kembaranya jastin biber ini, lo gk tau?

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Pliss yang bener tu jestin bibeur. Dasar sok bule

 **WillisOh** : Lah sejak kpn Justin Bieber jadi jestin bibeur? Yg bener tuh jastin bibeul

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Udah lah akuin ae kalo emang inggrs lo anjlok, dasar cadel

 **WillisOh** : Kok lu tau gua cadel, jangan jangan lo salah satu pens gua kan, ngaku gak lo?

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Najong mending kak ceye kemana kemana iuhh

 **WillisOh** : Oh lo suka sama ceye? Fix gua sc dulu ntar gua send orgnya haha eh gk usahlah mumpung dia lg didepan gue langsung aja ngeliatin chatannya wkwk

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Lah lo siapa si? Sok sok an deket sm kak ceye segala

WillisOh: Lo bener gk tau gua siapa?

 **Bbaekhyunn** : G

 **WillisOh** : [Sent a picture]

 _Anjir kak Sehun? Mati lah gua mati_

 **WillisOh** : Mumpung Chanyeol disamping gua, kasih liat ah

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Eh kak sehun hehe, jangan dong kak, iya deh iya maap, janfan dikasih liat ya kak plisss

 **Bbaekhyunn** : *Janagn

 **Bbaekhyunn** : *Jangm

 **Bbaekhyunn** : *Jangan

[Read]

Anjirr lah ini cuma di read doang yaoloh dehh, aing malu ini mah.

Btw kak ceye nya ganteng save dulu ah

Dan besoknya disekolah Baekhyun malu banget buat ketemu kak Chanyeol sama kak Sehun, dia takut kalo kak Sehun beneran ngasih liat chatannya, mau ditaro dimana muka kinclong Baekhyun?

Setiap kali ngeliat kak Chanyeol kak Sehun Baekhyun langsung ngehindar gitu sampe Jongdae sama Kyungsoo cuman bisa geleng-geleng kepala liat tingkah laku Baekhyun.

Hari ini pembagian kelas dan Baekhyun dapet kelas unggulan, yaitu X.1 kapan lagi yegak Baekhyun dapet kelas unggulan, karena dari smp Baekhyun gapernah dapet kelas unggulan, ujung-ujungnya kalo gak di kelas tengah ya kelas akhir.

Kaya Smp dia dapet kelas berurutan 7.5, 8.8, 9.5. Ya karena kadar otak Baekhyun juga yang gak pinter-pinter amet. Dan Baekhyun sekelas sama Kyungsoo dan Jongdae, kek nya emang mereka bertiga ditakdirin buat bareng-bareng.

Bahkan mereka bertiga buat nama official resmi yaitu, AADC itu singkatannya, kalo dijabarin yaitu, Ada Apa Dengan Cebol? Dan nama itu hasil pemikiran kerja keras Kim Jonathan Syalala Jongdae.

Oke lupakan tentang nama dan sejenisnya, Baekhyun sekarang lagi terngantuk-ngantuk karena guru yang didepannya ngomong panjang lebar tanpa jeda, bukan-bukan Baekhyun lagi belajar sekarang yakeles baru masuk langsung belajar.

Guru itu lagi ngenalin nama dan bidang mata pelajar yang dia ajar, yang cuman Baekhyun tangkep dari guru itu cuman nama sama mata pelajaran yang dia ajar

Guru Pertama:

Nama: Pak Budi wardah Sariayu Tralala

Mata Pelajaran: Seni Budaya

Selama 25 menit guru itu ngenalin nama dan sejenisnya, bell istirahat bunyi. Baekhyun berterima kasih sama siapapun yang udah bunyiin bell ini karena semenjak bell itu bunyi mata Baekhyun langsung turn on lagi.

Baekhyun and the AADC lainnya langsung ngacir kekantin dia gak peduli sama siapapun yang dia tabrak-tabrakin intinya mah perut harus cepet-cepet kudu diisi, perut kenyang hati pun senang.

Nyampe kantin Baekhyun langsung ngacir ke kang bakso mumpung lagi sepi jadi Baekhyun asal nyrobot aja, Baekhyun berdiri diantrian kedua (emang dua orang doang si yang beli Baekhyun sama yang depannya) Baekhyun goyang-goyang gak jelas karena depannya mesen lama amet.

"Maksih bang... Eh Baekhyun" Baekhyun diem, yang depannya juga diem, Baekhyun pengen kabur tapi udah ketauan sama yang depannya.

"E-eh kak Chanyeol, beli apa kak?"

Aduh kok gua bego amet ya

"Hahaha, beli bakso lah Baek, masa beli mobil kesini"

Aduh gusti Kak Chanyeol ganteng banget, gua butuh oksigen ini mah

"he-hehe, yakali kak, siapa tau kakak cuma beli kuahnya doang"

Pertanyaan macem apa ini, fiks ini mah muka gua turun ke dengkul

"Yakali Baek, ucul juga lo haha"

Wat de pak? Kak Chanyeol bilang gua ucul? Nohkan dugen dugen lagi gua nya, kak ceye mah suka gitu, suka buat anak orang mati perawan

"Hehe, yaudah kak, gua pergi dulu ya"

Pergilah pergi, daripada gua mati mendadak

"Bye kak"

"Eh, Baek tungg—"

Bodoamat gua ngacirlah pokoknya

Nyampe-nyampe Baekhyun langsung narik Jongdae ama Kyungsoo balik ke kelas, Jongdae protes karna tadi dia hampir mau nyentuh dada kak Hyorin gegara insiden teh sisri tumpah dibaju kak Hyorin.

Sebenernya si gak sengaja waktu Jongdae nengok tiba-tiba kak Hyorin udah disampingnya pas banget baju nya kena angin jadi dada nya agak nyembul gitu, Kyungsoo yang ngeliat Jongdae hampir ngiler boro-boro nepuk Jongdae dan akhirnya teh sisri yang dipegang Jongdae tumpah pas didada kak Hyorin.

Kak Hyorin yang panik boro-boro Jongdae bantuin, detik-detik dimana Jongdae pengen pegang gundukan itu Baekhyun dateng dengan setannya narik kerah Jongdae.

Jongdae cuma bisa perotes sama Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang gak tau apa-apa langsung duduk dibangkunya tanpa peduli muka Jongdae yang udah sepet kek gitu. Kyungsoo yang ngeliat cuma bisa natep geli Jongdae.

"Baek, lo gapapa?" Kyungsoo nyenggol bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun cuma geleng-geleng kepala. Akhirnya mereka bertiga diem-dieman ampe istirahat kedua terus ketemu pulang.

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sama Jongdae lagi dalem perjalanan pulang mereka sekarang lagi dikoridor menuju pintu gerbang, masalah muka cemberut Jongdae udah musnah semenjak Baekhyun janjiin Jongdae buat bellin bakpao disebrang sekolah.

Dikarenakan hari ini ujan jadi Baekhyun gak jadi beliin Jongdae bakpao karena abang-abang nya lagi gak jualan maka dari itu Baekhyun bakal beliin Jongdae besok, mereka nunggu ujan reda di lobi sekolah.

"Baek lu dijemput?"

"Gak tau nih kak Baekboom lama jemputnya" Baekhyun ngedumel sambil ngotak-ngatik hape-nya. Baekhyun coba hubungin kak Baekboom berkali-kali tapi gak dijawab.

"Yaudah bareng gua sini" Kyungsoo nawarin Baekhyun buat bareng soalnya dia lagi bawa motor karena biasanya dia gak dibolehin sama mama-nya bawa motor, alesannya karena badannya lebih kecil dari pada motornya.

"Engga, duluan aja, ntar kalo gua bareng lo tiba-tiba kak Baekboom jemput gimana? Ntar dia marah-marahnya ke gua" Baekhyun ngusir Kyungsoo alus.

"Bener nih? Yaudah gua duluan ya" Kyungsoo ngelambaiin tangan kearah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sekarang sendiri, dia masi ngedumel karena Sms, Wa, Line gak di tanggapin sama kak Baekboom.

"Mending gini gua nebeng aja ama Kyungsoo tadi" yah emang penyesalan datang terlambat kawan. Kalo dateng pertama namanya pendaftaran.

Baekhyun ngelirik kanan-kiri yang emang udah kosong, Jongdae udah caw sebelum Kyungsoo dia anak angkot soalnya kalo pulang lama-lama ntar keburu keabisan angkot.

"Nyelo aja dong, eh iya si btw Seulgi cakep juga tapi sayang dia— eh Baekhyun" Baekhyun kaget tiba-tiba ada yang manggil namanya waktu dia nengok ternyata itu Kak Jongin Kak Sehun sama Kak Chanyeol.

Muka Baekhyun merah lagi gegara dia ngeliat kak Sehun nyeringai kearahnya, Baekhyun pura-pura gak ngeliat jadi dia pura-pura ngangkat telpon.

"Iya halo kak Baekboom?"

"Iya kak aku udah pulang dari tadi kaka dimana?"

"Jangan lama-lama aku kedinginan cepet-" Baekhyun kaget waktu tiba-tiba kak Chanyeol ngambil hape-nya.

"Yang bener nelpon tuh kaya gini Baek" Chanyeol ngebalik hape Baekhyun, Baekhyun kicep sendiri.

Berarti dari tadi gua telponan kebalik? Anjir malu lah ini

"E-eh kak Chanyeol, hehe, ketemu lagi kak" Jongin yang ngeliat Baekhyun dari tadi cuma ngakak gak ketulungan, Sehun disampingnya lagi mati-matian nahan tawa, Chanyeol cuman senyum sendiri ngeliat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Gak pulang Baek?"

"Eung? Lagi nunggu kakak hehe"

"Mau bareng gak"

"Gak usah kak hehe"

"Bener nih, ntar kalo lo dicu—"

TINN TINN

"Eh udah dulu ya kak, kak Baekboom udah jemput.. Duluan kak" Baekhyun langsung ngacir dari tempat itu soalnya dia nahan malu dari tadi.

Baekhyun lari tanpa peduli celana sama baju seragamnya kecipratan air ujan intinya mah Baekhyun kudu nyelamatin muka dulu yang udah kaya cabe rebus.

Chanyeol yang ngeliat Baekhyun cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ade kelas jama sekarang unik-unik juga ya" Sehun nepuk punggung Chanyeol

"Kek nya dari gaya-gayanya dia suka sama lo Yeol" Jongin disampingnya cuman diem, lagi mikirin sesuatu.

"Kek nya dia suka sama gua deh" seketika Sehun sama Chanyeol langsung natep horor Jongin.

"Pede gila lo item"

"KALIAN GAK TAU BEDANYA ITEM SAMA COKLAT YA?!" Chanyeol cuma nyengir gak jelas sedangkan Sehun natep Jongin gak berfaedah.

"Eh tapi serius, dia nge add Line gua duluan soalnya" Sehun natep Jongin penuh selidik.

"Serius?" Jongin natep Sehun datar akhirnya dia nunjukin hape-nya kearah Sehun.

"LAH KOK IYA? TAI LAHH" Jongin kaget denger Sehun yang langsung ngegas

"Nyante aja dong Hun, ngegas amet lo kek upil kenalpot"

"Bahkan gua yang nge add dia duluan syalan pake D, syaland"

Mampus keceplosan gua

"Lo... Nge add... Dia... Duluan?" Sehun ngangguk kaku.

"Dapet Id nya dari mana lo?"

"Kan ngeliat-ngeliat data anak baru hehe mumpung dia unik yaudah gua add"

Dan seketika Sehun jadi sasaran introgasi Jongin.

Baekhyun lagi bergelut sama selimutnya soalnya dia abis keujanan jadi dia meriang, Baekhyun tuh gak bisa kena dingin, asal dingin sedikit Baekhyun langsung sakit makanya itu mama Baekhyun selalu protektif sama Baekhyun.

Kaya tadi pulang-pulang Baekboom langsung diomelin sama mama-nya soalnya bawa Baekhyun ujan-ujanan, padahal bukan salah Baekboom juga, tadi dijalan waktu Baekboom mau neduh Baekhyun nyuruh Baekboom gak usah neduh ntar nyampe rumah kelamaan makanya itu mereka berdua jadi ujan-ujannan.

Baekhyun gabut, biasanya Line rame sama AADC tapi sekarang tumbenan sepi kek kuburan jenglot, akhirnya dengan segala ke gabutan Baekhyun dia buka Instagramnya mo apdet apdet kek jaman sekarang.

 **Baekhyunee_**

 **[Picture]**

Sick

 **1560** **Likes**

 **186** **Comments**

 **Jongdaekim** : Gwa babi

 **Jongdaekim** : *baby

 **Kkyungsoo** : Gws baek, gak masuk dong besok? lagi lo gua ajakin bareng sok sok an gamao

 **Mingyuu** : Gws kak, padahal besok mau diajakin battle game

 **Yoonjin.m** : Gws baek

 **Ahnsujin** : Gws kak

 **Baekhyunee** : Lo mah typo yg disengajakan **jongdaekim** / semoga aja masuk **Kkyungsoo** / pankapan ya **Mingyuu** / makasih loh yaa **Yoonjin.m** **Ahnsujin**

: Gws baek, pankapan main ke Smp sini mentang-mentang udah sma ngelupain smp lo

 **Jawoonkang** : Baek gws, kapan ngumpul lagi?

 **Hongmina** : Gws syg

 **Baekhyunee** : Kuy lah smp / ayo kapan? Btw makasi loh ya **Jawoonkang** / asique dicium **Hongmina**

 **Akusygbaekhyun** : Gws kak, makin sma makin ganteng

 **Baekbunnykiyot** : Aduh kak mau dibeliin apa? Jaga kesehatan kak jadi sakit kan

 **Kangcimol** : Ayo dek diobral cimolnya beli tiga gratis abangnya sok lah atuh.

 **kwonyuna** : Jaga kesehatan Baek, gws yaa

 **Nanapark** : Baekk kangen btw gws yaa, cepet sembuhh

 _View all comments_

 **Chanyeol_park liked you post**

 _Yagusti gua di notice ama kak Chanyeol! Otokeh? - BBH_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bersambung..._

Makin gak jelas kan? Iya emang, tapi gapapalah gue yang nulis ini yegak?

ohya disini bakal banyak fake ignya, karna disini gabisa pake foto, jadi kalo mau liat fotonya bisa buka di wattpad, username di bio yaaa.


	6. Chapter 5

Besoknya Baekhyun beneran gak masuk soalnya badan dia meriang, mama Baekhyun panik waktu pagi-pagi nge cek Baekhyun demamnya tinggi banget, akhirnya Baekhyun di bawa ke klinik dan ternyata Baekhyun kena radang.

Baekhyun abis makan Sama minum obat jadi dia nungguin Line dari grupnya soalnya Baekhyun emang udah mesen takut-takut Baekhyun ketinggalan berita sekolah walopun Baekhyun tau kalo disekolahnya belom efektif belajar.

Sekarang jam sepuluh biasanya kalo disekolahnya jam sepuluh itu waktunya istirahat pertama, tapi gada berita apa-apa di Line nya, berarti Baekhyun aman. Soalnya Baekhyun takut ketinggalan berita, jadi dari tadi pagi hapenya Baekhyun pegang terus.

Akhirnya Baekhyun buka instagram, dia inget kalo dia belom nge follow kak Chanyeol soalnya kemaren pala dia sakit banget jadi gak bisa ngapa-ngapain.

 **Chanyeol_park**

 _[Picture]_

Patung aja aku hormatin gimana kamu?

 **5567** **Likes**

 **785** **Comments**

 **Oohsehun** : Bisa ae nyet ngalusnya

: Kode uhuk kode

 **Kipasnyachanyeol** : Kak lagi deket sama siapa? Potek ini mah potek

 **Radensuho** : Yeol kalo ngomong doang burung beo juga bisa

 **Zyxzjs** : Sipp

 **Cahyofan** : Potek aku mz potek

 **Kriswu** : Tag lah Tag

 **Vousmevoyez** : Anjir ini si **Ireneee** kan?

 **Oohsehun** : Mampous di tag beneran haha

 **Ireneee** : I see ma name?

 **Chanyeol_park** : Cott **Oohsehun** / Sipp **Radensuho** / sotil lw **Vousmevoyez** / engga ren engga **ireneee**

 **Sygcy** : Ih kak chanyeol sama kak irene ya? Aku dukung ini mah

 **Saralee** : Tandingan kak ceye aja macem kak irene aku mundur ini mah **Saewoljung** **Lanakwon**

 **Yejinkim** : Baru lagi nih ceritanya?

 **Lanakwo** : Lah kok gue baper?

 **Irenefams** : Fix official baru sekolah ini nah

 **Kinderjoy** : Asique **Ireneee**

 **Akupadamuoppa** : Ih kenapa gak sama aja, sama irene gk cocok muka cem tante tante

 **Reneirene** : Ngaca bor situ udah ngerasa ariana?

 **Wendyy** : Hayolah atau **Ireneee** nih?

 _View_ _all_ _785_ _comments_

Lah kok gua baper? Itu siapa irene irene segala seulgi juga siapa lagi, niatnya mau ngembaliin moodboster malah dikasi beginian cuku taw aja Baekhyu mah.

Baekhyun nge close aplikasi instagram niatnya sih mau nge follow si kak Chanyeol tapi tau beginian mendingan gak usah follow sekalian udah sakit hati ini mah.

Baekhyun coba mejemin matanya tapi kepalanya malah tambah cenat-cenut, Baekhyun merana dia bingung mau ngapain, akhirnya dengan segala kemeranaan-nya dia buka aplikasi Line biasanya oa rajin banget nge chatin dia tapi gatau kenapa hari ini mendukung banget buat Baekhyun galau galauan, bahkan oa pun gak mau nge chat Baekhyun.

Akhirnya Baekhyun nge close Line dia balik ke instagram lagi.

 **Baekhyunee_**

 _[Picture]_

Andaikan dia tau apa yang ku rasa resah tak menentu mendamba cintamu

Blink - Andaikan.

 **1905** **Likes**

 **234** **Comments**

 **Yunalee** : Alay lo

 **Kkyungsoo** : Istirahat lo, insragraman mulu

 **Baekhyunee_** : Bri6 dehh **Yunalee** / siap bosque **kkyungsoo** / amin, makasi ya

 **Sgshyun** : Cepet sembuh kak, matanya sampe sayu gitu :'( btw, kepslok nya bolehhh *

 **Hyuneefan** : Gws kak, cie lagi diket sama orang ya?

 **Janijanipyong** : Gws kak, jangan main hape terus ntar palanya tambah pusing

 **Yoonmiraekwnya** : Ih lagi deket sama siapa kak?

 **Fansabal** : Captionnya boleh lah, lagi deket sama siapa btw?

 **Lalisa** : Kak baekhyun gws, ntar aku sama mama mau kerumah ya, jengukin kakak

 **Haleyyy** : Gws Baek, im already miss u

 **Somsomi** : Gws kak, kapan mau main ke bandung lagi?

 **Awbaekhyun** : Gws kak, eh itu capt buat siapa kak?

 **Daehyunjung** : Kode nih ceritanya?

 **Baekhyunee_** : Bantu doain yaa **Sgshyun** / cott / iyaa, makasi yaa **Janijanipyong** / bawain martabak keju ya lis bilangin sama tante **Lalisa** / thx **Haleyyy** / nanti ya, sini dong main ke depok **Somsomi**

 **Byunkawainbaek** : Gws kak, capt nya buat siapa tu?

 **Saengnyabyun** : Kok aku salpok ke captionnya ya

 **Chanyeol_park** : Gws baek, follback yaa

 _View_ _all_ _234_ _comments_

 **Chanyeol_park** **started** **followed** **you**

 _Eh anjir di follow kak_ _Chanyeol_ _duluan_

Baekhyu buru-buru matiin hape-nya gatau kenapa waktu dia liat nama kak Chanyeol di hape-nya Baekhyun dugen dugen lagi. Baekhyun balik buka aplikasi instgramnya cepet-cepet follow Chanyeol terus langsung nge close aplikasi instagramnya lagi, gak lama kemudiam dia ketiduran soalnya dia udah ngantuk banget.

Baekhyun kebangun gegara Line, tumbenan tadi pagi sepi sekarang rame ajin, Baekhyun nge buka Line ternyata kebanyakan yang dari oa terus waktu dia nge scroll lagi ternyata dia dapet chat dari grupnya juga.

 **Line**

 **Kyungsoo** : Baek

 **Jongdae_** : Baek (2)

 **Kyungsoo** : Kita mau kerumah lo nihh, kirimin alamatnya gc

 **Jongdae** : Baekk bales buruuu

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Apa?

 **Jongdae_** : Alamat rumah lo

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Mau ngapain?

 **Kyungsoo** : Udah kirim aja gc

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Komplek permata indah, blok f no 5

 **Jongdae_** : Jalan apa?

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Udah sampe sana ntar nanya aja ke satpam rumah Baekhyun ntar juga dikasi tau

 **Kyungsoo** : Otw yaa

 **Bbaekhyunn** : Sipp

Baekhyun mejemin mata dia ngelirik jam ternyata udah jam tiga pantes aja si Kyungsoo sama Jongdae mau kerumahnya soalnya sekolah Baekhyun pulang jam tengah tiga, Baekhyun nge cek hape-nya waktu dia buka hape notif banyak banget dari instagram.

 **Oohsehun, and 579 other strated followed you**

 **Chanyeolfm, Sygpcy and 2541 other like you post**

Baekhyun bingung kek nya dia gak pake jasa penambah followers kenapa followersnya jadi jebol begini, Baekhyun nge scroll ig nya sendiri dan ternyata itu kebanyakan dari fans nya Chanyeol.

Emang bener ya cuma gara-gara di follow kak Chanyeol follower langsung bejibun kek gini, tapi mayan lah nambahin follower.

Tapi yang buat Baekhyun kaget se kaget-kagetnya yaitu ada notif

 **Ireneee started followed you**

Ini kak Irene yang tadi di hebohin kan? Baekhyun bingung sendiri dia mau follback tapi gak kenal mau gak di follback tapi kesian. Akhirnya Baekhyun nge follback si Irene karena kasian, tapi yang lebih dominan sih dia kepo. Akhirnya Baekhyun nge stalkin si Irene soalnya dia penasaran sama mukanya.

Seketika Baekhyun jadi minder sendiri, kirain dia si Irene cewe yang kek tante tante suka bawa make up disekolahnya dan ternyata ekspetasinya buyar, si Irene beneran cakep Baekhyun tiba tiba minder sendiri buat deketin kak Chanyeol

Baekhyun gak ada apa-apanya, sebulu matanya aja gak ada udah mau nandingin si Irene, terus Baekhyun ke inget sama yang namanya Seulgi, Baekhyun nge stakin instagramnya Seulgi.

Kirain Baekhyun Seulgi bakal lebih jelek dari dia dan ternyata ekspetasi Baekhyun salah lagi, dia jadi minder lagi buat nge stalkin kebawah.

Depannya aja udah cakep gimana kebawahnya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung sadar diri, gimana caranya dia bisa deketin kak Chanyeol kalo saingannya aja udah kek incess semua, mending gitu kalo pada kek mimi peri yang katanya punya keperawanan abadi nah ini saingannya udah kek Taylor Swift semua. Susah woii.

Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun inget lagu D'masiv yang jangan menyarah, dan Baekhyun udah putusin. Dia gak bakal menyerah sebelum berusha. Yeahh, that's right my type.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Baekhyun kebuka dan nampakin duo cebol yang bediri di depan pintunya sambil bawa dua kantong kresek dimasing-masing tanggannya.

"BAEKHYUN WE'RE COMING" udah tau kan itu suara siapa? Ya si Kim Jonathan Syalala Jongdae emang siapa lagi yang punya suara cempreng cem dia _(yang padahal suara Baekhyun sendiri juga cempreng)._

"Nyampe juga lo, sini lah" Baekhyun biarin Jongdae sama Kyungsoo duduk diatas kasurnya emang dasarnya Jongdae gak bisa diem jadi dia ngeliat-ngeliat kamar Baekhyun yang isinya foto-foto kecil yang dibingkaiin sama kertas-kertas entah kertas apaan yang ditempelin ditembok plus satu Keyboard sama gitar.

Jongdae ngelilingin kamar Baekhyun apa aja dia komenin dari robot-robot Iron Man sampe celana dalem spidermennya Baekhyun, terus Jongdae berenti disalah satu bingkai foto Baekhyun yang masi kecil.

"ANJIR MUKA LO BOPUNG AMET BAEK" Baekhyun yang ngedenger Jongdae cuman muterin mata sambil ngunyah papeda yang dibeliin Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang ngeliat Jongdae asik mantengin foto Baekhyun ikut-ikutan ngumpul ngeliatin foto Baekhyun.

"Ucul juga lo Baek waktu kecil" Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan nyengir. Serius foto Baekhyun ucul banget waktu dia yang pake kostum gatau itu kostum apa, mata Kyungsoo nelusurin kamar Baekhyun lagi, waktu Kyungsoo ngeliat keyboard dia buru-buru duduk didepan keyboard sambil dentingin not not keyboard-nya asal-asalan.

"Lo bisa main keyboard Baek?" Kyungsoo nengok Baekhyun yang masih asik sama papedanya, Baekhyun cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sambil ngeliatin Kyungsoo.

"Coba buktiin?" tantang Kyungsoo, Baekhyun yang ngerasa ditantang cepet-cepet bediri terus ngambil tempat di bangku yang Kyungsoo dudukin tadi.

"Wow, gua baru tau suara lo bagus juga Baek" Jongdae masih terkagum-kagum sama suara Baekhyun yang badai ulala, Baekhyun balik lagi kekasurnya soalnya dia kedinginan jadi Baekhyun gaboleh jauh-jauh dari selimutnya.

"Terus ini gitar punya siapa?"

"Punya sodara gua, dia bilang buat kenang-kenangam" Baekhyun nyautin, Kyungsoo yang ngeliat Baekhyun nyelimutin badannya buru-buru turun tangan dia kesian sama Baekhyun, pas Kyungsoo nyentuh kulit Baekhyun, Kyungsoo sempet panik soalnya panas banget.

"Lo bego, ngapain turun dari tempat tidur" Baekhyun nyelimutin badannya sampe batas idung

Soalnya dia bener-bener kedinginan, Kyungsoo nepukin badan Baekhyun macem emak nepukin anaknya, Jongdae nyamperin Baekhyun terus ngelus-ngelus pala Baekhyun, kasian juga muka Baekhyun ampe pucet gitu.

"Lo udah minum obat?" Baekhyun cuma ngangguk-nganggukin kepala.

"Yaudah lo tidur sana, ntar kita pulang abis lo tidur" Baekhyun langsung rebahan dikasurnya, kadang Baekhyun salut sama Kyungsoo sama Jongdae.

Soalnya dia care banget sama Baekhyun, biasanya butuh berbulan-bulan buat ngakrabin diri sama temen, tapi mereka gak butuh sebulan buat ngakrabin diri, Baekhyun pernah baca quotes kek gini

Pertemanan itu kaya Spongbob sama Patrick sama-sama bego, Sama-sama gila, sama-sama oon. Tapi saling sayang satu sama lain.

Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun kangen temen-temen SMP nya, yang mungkin kapan kapan Baekhyun bakal kenalin temen SMP nya sama Jongdae, Kyungsoo.

Jongdae sama Kyungsoo yang ngeliat Baekhyun udah tidur pules turun pelan-pelan dari kasurnya biar Baekhyun gak kebangun. Mereka ngendep-ngendep keluar terus matiin lampu kamar Baekhyun sambil nutup pintunya pelan.

Tanpa mereka berdua tau Baekhyun tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

 _Yang padahal lagi mimpiin Mia Khalifah duet ngestriptis bareng dia._

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bersambung_.

Makasih loh ya, yang udah baca + Review

Fyi gaes, mungkin di fict receh ini bakalan banya fake ig, karna di ffn gk bisa masukin foto, kalian boleh cek di akun wattpad gue kok biar greget :).

username bio ya gaes

Lanjut?


	7. Chapter 6

Besoknya Baekhyun masih gak bisa sekolah, soalnya badannya masi lemes. Mama Baekhyun bawel, Baekhyun disuruh keklinik gak mau katanya gak mau minum obat, Baekhyun emang benci banget sama yang namanya obat, karna Baekhyun gak bisa minum obat yang pil-an.

Makanya dari pagi Baekhyun gak mau turun dari tempat tidurnya soalnya mama Baekhyun kalo ngeliat Baekhyun turun dari tempat tidurnya bakal disuruh ke klinik, akhirnya Baekhyun cuma selimutan dikasurnya aja.

Hari ini rumah sepi cuma ada bibi-nya doang, papa-nya kerja, kak Baekboom kuliah, mama-nya lagi direstoran, mama Baekhyun baru buka restoran omong omong, soalnya mama Baekhyun tuh ibu-ibu yang gak bisa diem.

Mama Baekhyun ngelola dua toko roti yang ada di Bandung, satu restoran di Depok, terus jual online pernak-pernik imut ples oriflame makanya muka anak-anaknya mulus gitu.

Ya bisa dibilang Baekhyun anak berkecukupan lah, kak Baekboom aja kuliah di UI, dulu dia mau ngambil ITB cuma kejauhan, dari Bandung ke Depok kan lumayan.

Karna bingung mau ngapain akhirnya Baekhyun keluar diem-diem. Dia laper soalnya, gara-gara tadi dia ngambek sama mama-nya yang nyuruh ke dokter terus Baekhyun ngambek gak mau makan. Baekhyun jalan kedapur disana dia ngeliat ada kue cokelat sama jus jeruk.

Dia duduk di meka makan sambil potong kue cokelatnya, mumpung bibi lagi belanja jadi dia bebas ngapain aja dirumah. Tiba-tiba bel rumah Baekhyun bunyi, awalnya dia nyelo aja mungkin itu bibi.

Tapi waktu inget bibi gapernah bunyiin bel kalo dia masuk, akhirnya Baekhyun coba ngintip di jendela.

Dia ngeliat ada orang pake topi sama bawa dua plastik di tangan kanan-kirinya. Baekhyun ngebuka pintu rumahnya takut-takut, tiba-tiba orang di depannya teriak kenceng banget.

"Baekhyuneeee" Baekhyun tutup mata sama kupingng, gila aja dia teriak di depan muka Baekhyun. Baekhyun ngebuka matanya dan disambut sama pelukan yang lumayan hangat.

"Baekhyunnn... Kangennnn" badan Baekhyun di goyang-goyangin macem boneka. Baekhyun cuman bisa diem, dia bingung mau ngapain.

"Loh Baekhyun sakit ya?" orang di depannya ngulurin tangannya kekening Baekhyun. Baekhyun cuman ngangguk sambil masang muka melas kaya puppy.

Tiba-tiba orang didepannya nyubit pipi Baekhyun kenceng banget. Baekhyun ngerengek sambil ngusep-ngusep pipinya yang merah gara-gara di cubit.

"Kak Heechul sakitt~" kak Heechul cuman ngelus-ngelus pipi Baekhyun gemes.

"Kamu imut si, kakak jadi gemes deh" Baekhyun cemberut, akhirnya dia nyuruh kak Heechul masuk. Kak Heechul langsung naro makanan dimeja makan.

Kak Heechul itu anak dari kakak-nya mama-nya Baekhyun. Dia tua sembilan tahun dari Baekhyun. Kak Heechul alumni SMA SM tahun 2009 tapi gitu-gitu kak Heechul sala satu alumni pemes juga.

Banyak angkatan sekarang yang nge follow kak Heechul termasuk kak Chanyeol sama temen-temen se-pemesannya. Soalnya kak Heechul suka jadi panitia pensi atau enggak yang ngurus ngurus kalo ada reunian. Makanya kenapa dia masih pemes sampe sekarang.

Kak Heechul tuh sayang banget sama Baekhyun, soalnya kata kak Heechul, Baekhyun itu mirip adenya yang udah meninggal gara-gara kelainan jantung. Makanya kenapa kak Heechul care banget kalo yang udah berurusan sama Baekhyun.

Kak Heechul ngebelah kue stroberi yang tadi dia beli, kak Heechul ngambil kuenya terus ditaro di piring kecil. Kak Heechul nyodorin piringnya ke Baekhyun.

"Makan nih, kakak udah beliin. Abis itu tidur minum obat ya" Baekhyun ngangguk sambil ngunyah kue yang tadi dikasih kak Heechul. Kak Heechul mati-matian nahan biar gak nyubit Baekhyun lagi. Baekhyun imut banget soalnya.

Akhirnya kak Heechul makan diem-diem sambil mantengin wajah Baekhyun, muka Baekhyun emang adem banget kalo diliatin.

Selesai makan Baekhyun langsung masuk kamar lagi, rebahan dikasurnya sama kak Heechul yang ikutam tidur disamping Baekhyun.

"Baek, Baek foto lahh. Udah lama gak cemumut - cemumut bareng" kak Heechul nyenggol tangan kanan Baekhyun, Baekhyun cuman ngangguk.

Akhirnya kak Heechul ngefoto ala-ala candid gitu, Hape-nya ditaro di meja terus pasang timer.

"Ucul nihh, apdet ig ya?" Baekhyun cuman ngangguk lagi, soalnya dia lagi males ngomong. Baekhyun juga gak tau hasil fotonya gimana jadi dia cuman asal ngangguk.

 **Kimheenim**

 _[Picture]_

With kesayangan* **baekhyunee_**

 **1583** **Like**

 **263** **Comments**

 **Haejungzz** : Saoloh gusti Baekhyunn gans gak nahannhh

 **Meranafamz** : Ganteng

 **Leedonghae** : Kalo ada kenalan bagi-bagi lah

 **Eunhyukee44** : Kalo ada kenalan bagi-bagi lah (2)

 **Oohsehun** : itu Baekhyun kan yaa? **Chanyeol_park**

 **Sayhello** : Itu baekhyun yg lo omongon kelas 10.1 kan ya? **Jaejaekyeot** **nanamina**

 **Kkyungsoo** : Ini anak sakit tapi muncul terus di ig

 **Xiluhan** : Itu Baekhyun yang lo omongin hun? **Oohsehun**

 **Baekhyunaja** : Ntapss ingin ku menangos

 **Siwon19** : Boleh lah bagi-bagi

 **Kinderjoy** : Gengs yang ini bukan? Yang lagi rame ramenya di grup? **Ireneee** **Wendyy** **Yerikim**

 **Chanyeol_park** : Sipp

Baekhyun iseng jadi di ngebuka instagram, waktu dia buka instagram yang muncul pertama kali tuh notif tag dari kak Heechul.

Baekhyun ngebuka tuh foto, dia ngeliatin komenannya, dia bingung sendiri. Kok banyak yang ngomongin dia, Baekhyun aja gak paham sampe kak Sehun nge tag kak Chanyeol sama kak Jongin segala.

Tapi yang buat Baekhyun dugen-dugen tuh waktu ngeliat komenan terakhir. Kak Chanyeol nge notice lagi saoloh, lelah hati Baekhyun ini mah.

"Baek, lo pemes juga disekolah" Baekhyun kaget waktu kak Heechul ngajak ngomong.

"Hehe, gak tau juga ini kak" Baekhyun ngegaruk palanya. Jujur dia juga bingung, dia ngerasa gak pernah nonjolin dirinya, tapi tiba-tiba kalangan anak pemes pada ngomongin dia gini.

Baekhyun juga gak terlalu deket sama anak kelas, kalo sama alumni mah lumayan lah. Baekhyun aja kalo ketemu kakak kelas udah ngibrit duluan. Soalnya kalo dia lewat di depan kakak kelas terutama kakel perempuan, mereka semua kek ngeliatin Baekhyun sinis gitu. Makanya Baekhyun males banget kalo lewat ruangan kakak kelas.

Pernah Baekhyun lagi olahraga dilapangan, nah di lapangan tuh pas banget anak-anak cheerleaders lagi latihan buat festival minggu depan.

Pas Baekhyun lari suruh ngelilingin lapangan tuh dia ngerasa semua mata pada mandang dia, makanya Baekhyun risih. Diputeran terakhir dia langsung lari sprint biar gak dibuat tontonan kakak kakak cheerleaders.

Baekhyun bingung kenapa kakel cewe kalo ngeliat Baekhyun gitu amet, kek di sinetron sinetron yang mama-nya sering nonton.

Tapi Baekhyun gak ambil pusing lagi sih, selama mereka gak berlebihan Baekhyun selow ae ye gak?

Besoknya waktu Baekhyun masuk sekolah, Baekhyun langsung dilabrak sama Kyungsoo Jongdae. Mereka nuntut penjelasan sama Baekhyun, apa hubungan Baekhyun sama kak Heechul alumni pemes SM.

Baekhyun ngejelasin pelan-pelam kemereka kalo kak Heechul itu saudara gak jauh, gak deket Baekhyun. Diem-diem semua kelas nguping omongan Baekhyun ke temen-temennya.

Sekarang mereka semua lagi dikantin. Soalnya sekarang hari jumat, biasanya kalo hari jumat disekolah cuman ngaji doang terus pulang . Ya paling ngaji gak lama-lama lah cuman tiga jam-an.

Mereka lagi nongkrong dikantin yang seharusnya semua siswa udah pulang. Soalnya ngaji udah selesai dari setengah jam yang lalu. Tapi emang pada dasarnya mereka anak yang sperempat nakal, jadi mereka nongkrong-nongkrong dulu dikantin ngabisin uang.

Sayang kan kalo dikasih uang tapi gak diabisin.

"Baek lo tau Twice kan?" Jongdae rada nge-nendang bangku Baekhyun waktu si empunya lagi asik ngotak-ngatik hape.

"Hah, Teletabis? Iya Dae, gua juga jarang sekarang nonton teletabis. Gua kangen si lala :(" seketika Jongdae sama Kyungsoo langsung kicep sendiri. Twice ama Teletabis emang sama ya? T nya doang sama kesananya mah belok, kek otak mereka bertiga.

"Twice bego" Baekhyun langung ngerjepin matanya, malu sendiri waktu Kyungsoo ngomong begitu.

"Twice makanan? Lo beli? Mau donggg!" Baekhyun ngerajuk diimut-imutin bibirnya yang emang dasarnya udah imut dari masih embrio.

"Baek, lo idup dijaman apa si?" Baekhyun langsung ngerucutin bibirnya yang berhasil ngebuat cewe-cewe dikantin langsung salah tingkah waktu ngeliat keimutan Baekhyun yang buat mereka merasa gagal jadi seorang mamalia.

"Emang apa si?" Jongdae ngehela napasnya bosen.

"Lo gak tau, berita yang lagi heboh syalala di sekul ini?" Baekhyun geleng-geleng gak ngertu.

"Twice nama kelompok anak Cheerleaders yang udah pemes sampe keujung bala, lo gak tau?" Baekhyun ngangguk-nangguk nyoba inget-inget nama Twice. Tapi ujung-ujungnya Baekhyun malah keinget biskuit Twice yang didalemnya rasa stroberi, seketika Baekhyun langsung ngeces sendiri yang ngebuat Jongdae sama Kyungsoo kompak ngebrak meja bareng-bareng.

"Lo mikirin apa bego?" Kyungsoo ngegas, gak nyante, kek kenalpot bolong.

"Enggak, hehehe...Twice, Twice, Tw—OH TWICE ANAK CHEERLEADERS KAN?" Baekhyun hebring sendiri, yang ngebuat Kyungsoo sama Jongdae malu gegara semua orang dikantin pada ngeliatin mereka.

"Dari tadi gua ngomong gitu Bahyu" Baekhyun nyengir, yang ngebuat Jongdae sama Kyungsoo kedua kalinya kompak muterin bola matanya.

"Lo udah tau kan sekarang? Nah mau tau berita ulala nya ga?" Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk denger penjelasan Jongdae.

"Katanya denger-denger, kak Nayeon teken sama kak Sehun" Baekhyun cuman naikin satu alisnya. Gak peduli juga si mau kak Sehun beneran nikah sama Mimi Peri pun Baekhyun gak peduli, Baekhyun kan ngeceng nya kak Chanyeol bukan kak Sehun.

"Ah Baek gak seru lo" Jongdae langsung nyenggol bahu Baekhyun main-main.

"Gue gak peduli juga mau kak Sehun teken sama buyutnya Mimi Peri juga gue si bodoamat. Kalo kak Chanyeol yang teken baru gue bom rumahnya" Jongdae ngsih isyarat suruh Baekhyun berenti, tapi emang pada dasarnya Baekhyun gak peka jadi dia tetep ngelanjutin.

"Lagipula gue ngecengnya kak Chanyeol bukan kak Sehun apalagi kak Jongin. Tapi kak Chanyeol-nya aja yang gak peka, mana kemaren gue ngestalkin ig nya penuh cewe semua, kzl gue tuh"

"Dan gue bingung siapa kak Seulgi sama kak Irene, emang mereka siapanya kak Chanyeol si? Bayangannya? Haha lucu aja, banyak orang-orang yang nge jodoh-jodohin merka, mending gue kemana man—eh kak Chanyeol" Baekhyun kicep sendiri, udah mana orang-orang pada ngeliatin mereka. Jongdae sama Kyungsoo udah pada pindah ke meja depan gegara saking malunya sama Baekhyun.

Yang lebih sialannya lagi, kak Chanyeol sama temen-temennya udah duduk di depan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdiri mau kabur, tapi tangannya udah keburu di tarik sama kak Sehun jadi dia gak bisa kemana-kemana.

"Jadi lo yang ngejodoh-jodohin gue sama Mimi Peri?" Baekhyun gemeter, apalagi kak Sehun yang ngeliatin Baekhyun tajem.

Ganteng gilaa, apalagi wanginya. Sepoy-sepoy gitu. Tapi mau segimanapun gantengnya kak Sehun, tetep aja kak Chanyeol yang udah nyantol di hati Baekhyun.

Baekhyun cuman nyengir, dia bingung mau ngomong apa, waktu dia nengok ke Kyungsoo sama Jongdae, mereka pura-pura gak kenal Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi kesel.

Dia nyoba ngelepasin tangan kak Sehun tapi gak bisa, kak Sehun megang tangan Baekhyun kenceng banget.

"Lo ngapain bego, kasian anak orang" tiba-tiba kak Chanyeol ngelepas tangan kak Sehun. Kak Chanyeol narik tangan Baekhyun terus disuruh duduk disampingnya.

Kak Sehun masih natep Baekhyun tajem, kalo kak Jongin dari tadi lagi ngorekin idungnya terus dipeperin di bawah bangku kak Sehun, dia berasa nonton drama picisan soalnya cuma kurang popcorn doang.

"Woii masi lama tatap tatapannya? Gue udah laper ini" akhirnya kak Jongin buka suara selesai ngebersihin lobang idungnya.

Baekhyun natep kak Jongin rada geli-geli gitu, tapi untungnya si ganteng jadi enak dipandang.

Akhirnya mereka berempat makan sambil diem-dieman.

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Chanyeol dan Sehun menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terukir di masing-masing bibir tampannya.

 _Bersambung..._

Yeay chap depan spesial chanbaek. oiya disini ada yang main rp bbm ga? kalo ada inpit ya D8347E7F

Typo? Ntar diedit kok (iya entar gak tau kapan)


	8. Chapter 7

Abis makan Baekhyun pulang dianterin kak Chanyeol. Fyi, tadi Baekhyun nolak kenceng banget waktu kak Chanyeol katanya mau nganterin Baekhyun. Seharusnya Baekhyun pulang sama Jongdae sama Kyungsoo.

Tapi karna insiden dikantin, Kyungsoo sama Jongdae ninggalin Baekhyun sendiri. Untung si temen coba engga? Udah tinggal nama mereka berdua.

Kak Chanyeol mau nganterin Baekhyun soalnya katanya satu arah, jadi Baekhyun si iya-iya aja. Kapan lagi coba dianterin sama cogan.

Jadi waktu Baekhyun lagi dimotor sama kak Chanyeol. Ditengah jalan kak Chanyeol berenti, kirain Baekhyun dia bakan nanyain alamat rumahnya. Tapi Ternyata kak Chanyeol ngajakin Baekhyun ke Chatime yang ada di Margo Depok.

Mereka sekarang lagi ngantri buat pesen chatime.

"Baek hati-hati ya" Baekhyun langsung nengok kearah Chanyeol waktu denger suara Chanyeol.

"Hah, kenapa kak?" kak Chanyeol langsung ngasih isyarat mata, nunjuk orang yang lagi duduk.

"Ada tentara" Baekhyun langsung ngelirik orang yang tadi kak Chanyeol omongin. Tapi itu bukan tentara, cuman orang yang pake baju item tulisannya ARMY. Baekhyun pengen ketawa tapi jayus, kalo gak ketawa kesianan.

Akhirnya Baekhyun pura-pura ketawa biar nyenengin Chanyeol.

"Haha, emang kenapa kalo ada tentara?" Baekhyun mukul main-main tangan Chanyeol.

"Ya hati-hati aja. Kalo dia nembak lu ntar berabe" Baekhyun mandang Chanyeol bingung.

"Hah, kenapa emang?"

"Ntar, gue keduluan" Baekhyun langsung natep sepatunya buat nyembunyiin rona di pipinya.

'Nohkan gue dugen dugen lagi'

Baekhyun senyum-senyum sendiri. Chanyeol yang ngeliatin Baekhyun senyum ganteng banget. Sayangnya Baekhyun gak liat senyuman Chanyeol, tapi ada bagusnya juga dia gak liat senyuman Chanyeol.

Ntar kalo Baekhyun ayan tiba-tiba kan berabe.

Waktu Chanyeol udah ngangkat tangan pengen nyubit Baekhyun, tiba-tiba suara mas-mas chatime-nya keburu ngintrupsi Chanyeol sama Baekhyun.

"Mas mau pesen apa?" tangan Chanyeol masih melayang di udara, waktu Baekhyun ngangkat palanya buat ngadep mas-mas chatime-nya, Chanyeol pura-pura ngegaruk kepalanya biar gak malu sendiri.

"Saya pesen Hazelnut Chocolate Milk Tea-nya satu" Chanyeol ngebuka suaranya, waktu ngeliat Baekhyun yang masih malu-malu gitu.

"Yang large atau yang reguler?"

"Yang reguler aja"

"Ada lagi?"

"Baek, lo apa?" Chanyeol nyenggol tangan Baekhyun.

"Strawberry Milk Tea" Baekhyun ngenatep Chanyeol ragu, waktu Chanyeol mau ngomong sama mas-masnya lagi Baekhyun langsung balik ngomong.

"Kak, tapi duit gue gak cukup" Baekhyun natep Chanyeol lucu. Chanyeol cuman senyum terus balik ngomong ke mas-masnya. Yang padahal dia sendiri udah pengen mati ngeliat tatapan emesh Baekhyun.

"Strawberry Milk Tea-nya satu, yang reguler" Baekhyun natep Chanyeol bingung.

"Ih, kak uang gue gak cukup" Baekhyun narik-narik Hoodie Chanyeol.

"Semuanya jadi lima puluh satu ribu" Chanyeol ngeluarin duitnya terus ngasih seratus ribu ke mas-masnya. Waktu mas-masnya ngasih kembalian, Chanyeol disuruh nunggu buat dipanggil. Dia dapet nomor 15 soalnya.

Baekhyun cuman ngikutin Chanyeol dibelakang macem anak anjing yang kesasar, lucu gitu. Orang-orang aja pada mandang Baekhyun gemes.

"Kak, besok gue ganti ya" Chanyeol tiba-tiba berenti mendadak yang ngebuat Baekhyun nabrak punggung Chanyeol.

"Eh, maap-maap. Kaga usah elah, baru kali ini kan gue traktir lo?" Baekhyun masih ngelus-ngelus kepalanya soalnya tadi nabraknya lumayan kenceng. Gak tau kena apanya Chanyeol, tapi ini sakit serius.

"Yaudah, besok gua beliin papeda deh" Chanyeol ketawa, yang ngebuat Baekhyun berenti ngelus-ngelus kepalanya.

Ganteng banget yalord, Brad Pitt kalah ini mahh

"Gak usah Baek serius" Baekhyun masih merenggut soalnya dia ngerasa gak enak sama Chanyeol.

"Terserah lo deh kak" Chanyeol ketawa lagi waktu ngeliat Baekhyun cemberut.

"Ucul banget sih lo dek" tanpa sadar Chanyeol ngenyubit pipi Baekhyun gemes. Baekhyun yang sadar kalo dia lagi skinship an sama Chanyeol, langsung merah mukanya. Tapi Chanyeol langsung ngelepas tangannya waktu mas-mas chatime-nya panggil nomor urutan Chanyeol.

"Kuy Baek, udah dipanggil noh" Chanyeol jalan dulan, Baekhyun yang dibelakangnya nundukin kepalanya sambil megangin dadanya yang masih dag-dig-dug.

 **Chanyeol_park**

 _Chatime_ , _Margonda_ _Depok_

 _[Picture]_

Senyumannya itu loh **_Baekhyunee__**

 **7589 Likes** **596 Comments**

 **Jongin.kim** : Wihh sadis

 **Xiluhan** : Ke chatime gak ngajak ngajak nih? **Chanyeol_park**

 **Kinderjoy** : Ehemm **Ireneee**

 **Zyxzjs** : Bukannya sehun yg naksir baekhyun kenapa jadi chanyeol yg jalan sama baekhyun?

 **Oohsehun** : Pantes gue gk boleh ikut

 **Oohsehun** : Cot **Zyxzjs**

 **Xiluhan** : Now burn baby burn

 **Jongin.kim** : BULJANGNAN~

 **Sygpcy** : Kalo taksiran nya kek gini, gue apa kabar?

 **Ceyemuah** : Sekalinya naksir cowo yang kiyowo cem gini. Gue apa kabar yg cewe tulen? Ceyluv **Akulopeceye**

 **Kimheenim** : Baekhyun kenapa napa tanggung jawab lo ya **Chanyeol_park**

 **Chanyeol_park** : Sokin lah **Xiluhan** / bukan gitu hun, yakali kita tuti **Oohsehun** / selow kak wkwk **Kimheenim**

 **Ireneee** : Senyumnya lucu ya

 **Jongin.kim** : Kode keras ehem **Irenee** **Chanyeol_park**

 **Kuylah** : Kalo cowonya macem gini gue restuin lah kak ceye

 **Chanyeol_park** : Iyadong wkwk **Ireneee** / gadanta lo item **Jongin.kim**

 **Baekhyunee_** : Ih dimasukin :(

 **Chanyeol_park** : Gapapa lucu kamunya :)

 **Xiluhan** : Asique kamu

 _View_ _all_ _596_ _Comments_

"Ih, kak Chanyeol mah dimasukin" Baekhyun cemberut soalnya fotonya beneran dimasukin ke ig sama Chanyeol.

"Lo nya lucu sih jadi gue gak nahan buat masukin ig hehe"

"Apasih kak" Baekhyun pukul dada Chanyeol main-main, dia malu soalnya, mukanya sampe merah lagi.

"Yaudah, foto lo yang ini gue masukin ya?" Chanyeol ngangguk-nangguk terus biarin Baekhyun yang lagi ngotak ngatik hape-nya. Fyi aja, Baekhyun buka ig pake hape-nya Chanyeol soalnya paket dia abis. Gembel emang.

 _Baekhyunee__

 _Chatime_ , _Margonda_ _Depok_

 _[Picture]_

Niatnya pengen candid, eh dianya nengok **Chanyeol_park** **6979 Likes** **257 Comments**

 **Lalisa** : Ih gantenggg

 **Baeksamyang** : Aduh mainnya udah jauh ya

 **Oohsehun** :

 **Jongin.kim** : Atas gue cembokur

 **Jongdae.kim** : Pulang lo, bentar lagi solat jumat

 **Coganspcy** : Ew kaum pelangi ew

 **Bgstcy** : Minum aja ganteng yaoloh

 **Sarangheyo** : Itu siapanya kak? **Baekhyunee_**

 **Somsomi** : Adudu gantengnya

 **Chanyeol_park** : Ganteng, anak siapa si kamu

 **Xiluhan** : Atas gue kekurangan micin

 **Kkyungsoo** : Baek pulang, solat jumat

 **Kimheenim** : Baek kamu kalo diapa apain jangan mau ya **Baekhyunee_**

 **Akangcy** : Anjirlah baru tadi kita omobgin, mereka beneran jalan **Akupadamoeh** **Apalahku**

 **Awloey** : Saoloh idol gue jadi kaum pelangi

 **Xlahshf** : Sadar diri bro, lo tuh cowo. Pacaran ama cowo apa yg mau dirasa?

 **Fansnyabaek** : Siapa lo? Lo yg ngasih makan Baekhyun?

 **Seulgi.kang** :

 _View_ _all_ _257_ _Comments_

"Kuy lah kilab" Tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun langsung ditarik sama Chanyeol. Padahal tadi lagi pewe bacain komenan, gara-gara Chanyeol ngeliatin komenan dari Xlah bla bla bla, dia langsung narik tangan Baekhyun. Gatau kenapa muka Chanyeol jadi kesel gitu.

"Lo kenapa kak?" Chanyeol diem aja, Baekhyun jadi takut sendiri ngeliat muka Chanyeol. Jadi Baekhyun ikut ikutan diem sampe Chanyeol berenti jalan.

"Lo laper ga?" Baekhyun langsung ngangguk ngangguk spontan. Waktu sadar dia langsung geleng geleng kepala terus nunduk. Dia malu soalnya. Chanyeol yang ngeliat cuman ketawa aja, terus narik tangan Baekhyun ke foodcourt.

Waktu mereka dapet tempat, Chanyeol langsung pesen makanan, Baekhyun diauruh diem ditempat duduk soalnya takut bangkunya diambil sama orang lain.

Chanyeol balik sambil bawa dua nasi goreng sama jus jeruk. Karna Baekhyun gak biasa makan tanpa minum air mineral jadi dia bangun mau beli air mineral dulu. Tapi Chanyeol langsung narik tangan Baekhyun biar duduk lagi, jadi Chanyeol yang ngebeliin Baekhyun air mineralnya.

Dateng-dateng Chanyeol bawa dua botol air mineral yang kecil, dia kasih ke Baekhyun satu, yang satunya buat dia. Karna Chanyeol udah laper banget jadi dia langsung makan lahap banget. Baekhyun yang ngeliat Chanyeol makan nyengir sendiri.

Chanyeol yang duluan selesai makan, dia minum jus jeruknya terus ngeliatin Baekhyun makan. Chanyeol iseng dia ngambil hapenya terus pindah kamera mode belakang.

Chanyeol ngarahin kameranya kearah Baekhyun.

"Baek" Baekhyun nengok ke Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba langsung foto mukanya. Baekhyun gak sempet nutup mukanya jadi dia cemberut sendiri waktu denger Chanyeol ketawa sampe diliatin ibu-ibu disampingnya.

"Ucul gilaa" diem-diem Baekhyun senyum sendiri ngeliatin Chanyeol ketawa.

 **Chanyeol_park**

 _[picture]_

Makan kuy makan **Baekhyunee_**

 **9634** **Likes**

 **5997** **Comments**

 **Xiluhan** : Jadian ya lo? Nyepam pic baekhyun mulu

 **Kinderjoy** : Tahan batin ini mah **Seulgi.kang**

 **Sygpcy** : Kak ceye jadian sama baekhyun?

 **Jongin.kim** : Pj lah besok

 **Radensuho** : Jadi chanyeol sekarang sama yg mana?

 **Kriswu** : Gblk gua tungguin di gor gk dateng dateng lo bego

 **Jongdae.kim** : Baek gue kasih tau lo ya, 25 menit lagi solat jumat bego **Baekhyunee_**

 **Ireneee** : Cocok kok cocok

 **Xolovestephi** : Ini baekhyun yg lo incer buat masuk ke vokal kan ya? **Taeyeonkim**

 **Oohsehun** :

 **Kkyungsoo** : Penjelasan besok ya **Baekhyunee_**

Komulz: IMUT INI MAH, BAGIAN MANA YG JELEK GBLK? **Asikjuce** **Joszswag**

 **Chanyeol_park** : Cot **Xiluhan** / Doain aja ya **Sygpcy** / pj apaan? Pajak jones? **Jongin.kim** / yang ini boleh ga? **Radensuho** / cek line coba **Kriswu** / makasih loh **Ireneee**

 **Sygpcy** : MAMPUS GUE DI NOTIC YAWLA

 **Baekhyunee_** : Nohkan kak Chanyeol mah gitu.

 **Seulgi.kang** :

 _View_ _all_ _5997_ _comments_

Baekhyun mukul mukul tangan Chanyeol soalnya dia kesel, foto-nya dimasukin ig lagi. Chanyeol cuma ketawa ketawa aja liat muka Baekhyun yang makin lama, makin merah.

"Kuy lah kilab" Chanyeol narik tangan Baekhyun.

"Ngomul lo ah, ntar ujung ujungnya gue diculik lagi" Chanyeol ngacak ngacak rambut Baekhyun, dia gemes banget ngeliat Baekhyun.

"Serius ini, bentar lagi solat jumat. Kafir ntar gue" Baekhyun ngangguk ngangguk teruas ngikutin Chanyeol kearah parkiran.

Sampe parkiran Chanyeol langsung ngasih helm ke Baekhyun, Baekhyun diem aja ngeliatin Chanyeol yang lagi masangin helmnya. Mana muka Chanyeol deket banget, napasnya berasa di muka Baekhyun.

"Kuy naik" Baekhyun kesadar waktu denger suara bass Chanyeol, dia naik ke motor Chanyeol, terus gak berapa lama motor Chanyeol bergerak menelusuri jalan.

"Pegangan yang kenceng, ntar jatoh gue gak punya permen" Baekhyun langsung dorong main main kepala Chanyeol.

"Apa sih, emang gue bocah"

"Loh, bukannya lo masih kelas 6 sd?" Baekhyun nge geplak helm Chanyeol lagi.

"Ah, gue loncat nih" Chanyeol langsung ngegas motor kenceng banget yang ngebuat Baekhyun secara spontan langsung meluk Chanyeol.

"Nah, gini kan enak. Tapi jangan kebawah bawah ya, ntar ada yang bangun" Baekhyun ngenyubit perut Chanyeol. Waktu Baekhyun mau ngelepasin tangannya, langsung ditahan sama tangan kiri Chanyeol.

"Jangan dilepas, gini dulu aja" muka Baekhyun merah denger omongan Chanyeol, jadi dia nyenderin mukanya ke punggung Chanyeol yang ngebuat Baekhyun tambah dugen dugen lagi, soalnya ngehirup parfum Chanyeol.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari. masing-masing dari mereka, tersenyum bahagia dengan tangan yang masih menyatu.

 **.** **.**

 _Bersambung_

yang lupa sama jalan ceritanya bisa baca chap sebelumnya, btw ini double up ya hehe.


	9. Chapter 8

Waktu Baekhyun sampe rumah dia masih dugen dugen gegara insiden dimotor. Apalagi waktu dia nyium bau badannya sendiri, minyak wanginya Chanyeol nempel dibadannya, jadi dia gak mau mandi.

Akhirnya tanpa ganti baju Baekhyun langsung tiduran dikasurnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri inget-inget kejadian tadi waktu dia jalan sama Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung bangun, dia ngerasa ada yang kurang gitu, Baekhyun inget inget tapi dia gak tau apa yang dia lupain. Waktu Baekhyun buka hape ngeliat jam dia langsung teriak heboh.

"MAMA BAEKHYUN LUPA SOLAT JUMAT"

Baekhyun sekarang lagi ngedumel dikamarnya, gegara dia lupa solat jumat dia kena omel sama mama-nya. Waktu Baekhyun pengen tidur dia denger bunyi hape-nya, dia ngeliat notif hape-nya dan ternyata itu dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun jadi dugen-dugen sendiri pengen ngebacanya.

 **Line**

 **Chanyeolprk** : Baek?

 **Chanyeolprk** : Baek??

 **Chanyeolprk** : P

 **Chanyeolprk** : p

 **Chanyeolprk** : P

 **Baekhyunn** : Iya?

 **Chanyeolprk** : Kirain gua tidur wkwk

 **Baekhyunn** : Niatnya sih gitu hehe

 **Chanyeolprk** : Oh gua ganggu ya?

 **Baekhyunn** : Eh, engga kok kak. Selaw

 **Chanyeolprk** : Bener nih?

 **Baekhyunn** : Iyaaa, sans aja si kak hehe. Lagian kalo gue tidur siang ujung ujungnya dibangunin juga sama mamski

 **Chanyeolprk** : Haha mama lu rese ya kalo lagi gabut

 **Baekhyunn** : Iyaa, emang gitu dia mah udah kebal gua hehe

 **Chanyeolprk** : Oiya besok lu kosong ga?

 **Baekhyunn** : Kayanya kosong sih kak, kenapa emang?

 **Chanyeolprk** : Jalan kuyy, gua pengen cilor nihh

 _Asique_ _di_ _ajak_ _jalan_ _hehe_

 **Baekhyunn** : Kuyy lah, di pancoran enak tuhh

 **Chanyeolprk** : Besok pancoran ya

 **Baekhyunn** : Sipp bosque

Waktu Baekhyun berniat matiin hape-nya, tiba-tiba ada bunyi Line lagi. Baekhyun si ngarepnya Chanyeol, tapi waktu dia ngeliat notif ternyata dari anak pekumpulannya.

 **Jongdae_** : Whatszzzap epribadae

 **Kyungsoo** : Cott

 **Jongdae_** : Weii sans dong

 **Kyungsoo** : B aja

 **Jongdae_** : Gadanta lo

 **Baekhyunn** : Bri6, aing pen tidur ini

 **Kyungsoo** : Silent aja

 **Baekhyunn** : Ntar kalo ada line dari kak chanyeol gak kedengeran :')

 **Jongdae_** Anjs gelii

 **Kyungsoo** : Lo jadian ya?

 **Baekhyunn** : Doain aja siapa tai jodoh wakakak

 **Baekhyunn** : Fakk tipo

 **Baekhyunn** : *tau

 **Kyungsoo** : Lo diajak kemana aja td sama kak chanyeol?

 **Baekhyunn** : Margo doang, ke chatime terus pulangnya makan

 **Jongdae_** : Enak dongg?

 **Kyungsoo** : Enak lah gratis

 **Baekhyunn** : Ehe, kyungsoo tau aja

 **Kyungsoo** : Lo mah emg gitu, udah gk heran gue

 **Baekhyunn** : Heheh

 **Jongdae_** : Dasar gak modal

 **Baekhyunn** : Weiii, mau dibeliin kaca?

 **Baekhyunn** : Lo balik sekola aja nebeng mulu

 **Jongdae_** : Penghematan itu

 **Kyungsoo** : Dengan kata lain; gak modal

 **Baekhyunn** : Emang kyungsoo doang temen gue

 **Jongdae_** : Bacot ah kalian :(

 **Baekhyunn** : Yeuuu gak modall

 **Kyungsoo** : Lo juga gblk

 **Baekhyunn** : Ih kyungsoo mah :(

 **Jongdae_** : Hahahah

Karena saking ngantuknya secara perlahan Baekhyun jatuh tertidur dengan hape yang masih digenggamannya.

 _Sabtu_

Hari ini Baekhyun bangun pagi banget, tumbenan si dia bangun pagi biasanya mah jam segini masih molor. Dia bangun pagi gegara keingetan obrolannya sama Chanyeol yang pengen ngajak cilor.

Padahal mah dijemputnya jam 10 an tapi dia bangun jam 6 an. Karena Baekhyun gabut dia mainin hape-nya ngebuka instagram.

 **Baekhyunee_**

 _[Picture]_

Bangun pagi salah, bangun siang salah. Serbasalah dakutuh

 **1566** **Likes**

 **35** **Comments**

 **Jungzt** : Gak usah bangun aja sekalian

 **Jongdae.kim** : Tuyul tumbenan banget udah bangun

 **Imurhrt** : Bangun tidur aja imut

 **Youthgrl** : Aduduh imut skl

 **Baeksamyang** : ADUH KAK BAEKKI PAGI PAGI UDAH BIKIN MATA SEGER AJAA

 **Ajunais** : Umur berapa si kok imut?

 **Aduhay** : Imut

 **Chanyeolfams** : Pantes aja kak chanyeol nge gebet, modelnya aja kek gini. Lo yg cewe tulen apa kabar? **Halyugi** **Sygoppa**

 **Jongin.kim** : Kecengan lo nihh **Chanyeol_park** **Oohsehun**

 **Kinderjoy** : Gaes **Ireneee** **Seulgi.kang**

 **Oohsehun** : Imuttnyaa

 **Sygpcy** : Kok imut si?

 **Chanyeol_park** : Jangan lupa jam 10

 _View_ _all_ _35_ _comments_

 _Fakk diingetin sama kak Chanyeol aduduh ini hati udah dag dig dug jozz_

Waktu Baekhyun ngeliat komenan Chanyeol di ig nya, dia langsung loncat dari tempat tidur terus langsung ngibrit ke kamar mandi buat siap siap jalan sama Chanyeol.

 _09.45_

 **Line**

 **Chanyeolprk** : Baek?

Waktu Baekhyun lagi makein parfum ke badannya dia denger bunyi line yang berasal dari hape-nya. Dia buru-buru ngeliat notif dan ternyata itu dari kak Chanyeol.

 **Baekhyunn** : Iyaa kak?

 **Chanyeolprk** : Udah rapih belom?

 **Baekhyunn** : Ini lagi siap siap kak hehe

 **Chanyeolprk** : Gua lagi dijalan nih

 **Chanyeolprk** : Gua udah sampe pertigaan rumah lu

 **Chanyeolprk** : Tapi gua lupa belok mana

 **Chanyeolprk** : Weiii??

 **Chanyeolprk** : P

 **Chanyeolprk** : P

 **Baekhyunn** : Iya kak?

Baekhyunn: Kalo kakak dari arah tukang bakso kakak belok kanan, lurus aja sampe ketemu pos. Ntar gue tungguin disitu dehh.

Chanyeolprk: Yaudah gue otw yaa

 **Baekhyunn** : Oke

Selsai line an sama Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung ngacir kedepan buat nungguin Chanyeol di pos. Tapi waktu dia baru buka pintu langsung di hadang sama mama-nya.

"Mau kamana kamu?" mama Baekhyun ngelipet tangannya di dada.

"Eh mama hehehe. Mau jalan ma" Baekhyun nyamperin mama-nya

"Sama siapa?" Baekhyun mainin kukunya soalnya dia lagi gerogi.

"Mm...sa-sama kak Chanyeol" Baekhyun langsung nunduk malu gitu soalnya ini baru pertama kali Baekhyun jalan sama cowo lain selain papa-nya.

"Oh gitu, kamu teu minta ijin sama mama?" mama Baekhyun sengaja ngegodain anakanya soalnya emang muka Baekhyun lucu gitu kalo lagi malu, gemes jadinya.

"I-iya ma, aku ijin keluar ya" Baekhyun langsung ngacir keluar sebelum mama-nya ngomong lagi. Dia udah keburu malu duluan. Mama-nya yang ngeliat tingkah laku anaknya cuman bisa senyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Baekhyun udah gede ternyata" terus mama-nya balik lagi kedapur ngebuat makan siang.

Waktu Baekhyun keluar gerbang dia kaget ternyata Chanyeol udah nongkrong di depan sama motor kesayangannya.

"Lah kak, bukannya gua suruh lo tunggu di pos? Gercep amet lo nyampenya" Baekhyun kebingungan sendiri soalnya jarak dari pertigaan sampe rumahnya lumayan jauh, butuh 20 menit buat nyampe kerumahnya tapi waktu Baekhyun liat jam di hape-nya, gak ada 10 menit buat Chanyeol nyampe kerumahnya.

"Gercep dong, naik motor aja gue gercep gimana dapetin lo?" Baekhyun mukul pundak Chanyeol main-main.

"Apasi lo, gak nyambung" Baekhyun senyum malu-malu gitu yang ngebuat Chanyeol tambah gemes buat ngegodain Baekhyun.

"Imut banget si lo dek, jadi pacar gua sini" Chanyeol ngenyubit dua pipi Baekhyun, yang ngebuat Baekhyun tambah malu.

 _Jadi pengantin_ _kakak_ _juga_ _mau_ _kok_

"Ih, kakak apaan si" Baekhyun nutupin mukanya biar gak di cubit lagi sama Chanyeol sekalian nutupin rona di pipinya.

"Kuy lah naik, ntar keburu siang" Baekhyun langsung naik ke motor Chanyeol terus ngelingkarin tangannya dipinggang Chanyeol yang ngebuat si Baekhyun tambah malu sendiri.

Sampe di tukang cilor mereka langsung mesen cilor lima ribuan dua bungkus. Terus mereka makan sambil duduk ditaman sambil ngeliatin anak kecil yang lagi mainan.

"Kak gue aus" Chanyeol langsung berdiri terus narik tangan Baekhyun buat nyari minuman.

"Es kelapa mau ga?" Baekhyun langsung ngegeleng kepalanya.

"Gue gak suka es kelapa kak" Chanyeol magut-magut terus keliling cari minuman lagi

"Es buah naga mau ga?" Baekhyun ngangguk-ngangguk, akhirnya mereka berdua beli es buah naga 2 biji.

Dijalan balik ke motor Chanyeol ngeliatin Baekhyun yang lagi minum es buah naganya lucu gak nahan, Chanyeol aja mati-matian ngontrol tangannya biar gak nyubit pipi mochi Baekhyun.

Inget mochi tiba-tiba Chanyeol jadi kepingin makan mochi, udah lama dia gak makan yang manis manis. Waktu mereka ngelewatin abang-abang permen kapas, Baekhyun langsung ngerengengek minta permen kapas, katanya dia udah lama gak makan permen kapas jadi Chanyeol iyain aja biar seneng.

"Bang, permen kapas nya satu" Baekhyun langsung mandang Chanyeol heran.

"Lo engga kak?" Chanyeol ngegeleng ganteng.

"Ngeliat lo aja gue udah diabetes apalagi sambil makan permen kapas. Kalo lo mau liat gue mati ganteng si gapapa" Baekhyun ketawa sambil ngedorong pundak Chanyeol pelan.

"Apaan si kak" Chanyeol senyum ganteng sambil ngeliatin Baekhyun, Baekhyun yang ngerasa diliatin langsung buang muka waktu dia tatap tatapan sama Chanyeol. Tapi sayangnya momen mereka gak bertahan lama semenjak abang-abang permen kapasnya manggil mereka berdua.

"Neng udah jadi nih neng" muka Baekhyun rada kesel gitu waktu abang-abangnya manggil dia 'neng'. Waktu Baekhyun pengen ngonelin si abang-abang udah keburu ditarik sama si Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngasih uang nya ke abang abang tukan permennya terus buru-buru tarik tangan Baekhyun waktu ngeliat muka Baekhyun yang udah merah pengen ngamuk.

Baekhyun dijalan diem aja sambil makanin permen kapasnya, walopun Baekhyun tipekal bottom imut imut manis gitu tapi fyi aja dia gak suka dibilang neng apalagi cantik, tapi pengecualian kalo buat Chanyeol.

Dia bakalan dugen dugen kalo Chanyeol yang bilang kek gitu.

Mereka sekarang lagi mainan ditaman, Chanyeol baru tau kalo Baekhyun itu childish banget, Baekhyun gak pernah ngilangin senyumnya yang sedari tadi mainan ayunan di taman.

Gatau kenapa Chanyeol seneng banget ngeliat Baekhyun ketawa sambil lari-larian gitu, dia berasa ngeliat malakat yang baru berojol dari langit, apalagi muka Baekhyun yang cerah gitu.

 **Chanyeol_park**

 _[Picture]_

Berasa pawangin bocah

 **7856** **Likes**

 **567** **Comments**

 **Chanyeolfams** : FAK KAK GANTENGNYA KURANGIN DIKIT DONG, AYAN KAN GUE

 **Baeksamyang** : Kak baekki uculnya

 **Jongin.kim** : Awas khilaf

 **Kkyungsoo** : Gercep yaa

 **Sygoppa** : Cocok kok cocok

 **Upintrash** : Dukung sama yg satu ini nih

 **Kriswu** : Pantes diajak latihan kabur

 **Xiluhan** : Lo mah pawang kecebong yeol

 **Jongin.kim** : Fak kecebong, pawang hati kamu aja gimana? **Xiluhan**

 **Xiluhan** : Menjijikan

 **Oohsehun** : Spam

 **Jongin.kim** : Sabar ya, makanya gercep jadi keduluan kan **Oohsehun**

 **Oohsehun** : Bct anjingg

 **Jongin.kim** : Sans dong nyet

 **Vousmevoyez** : Kok jadi lo pada yg ribut **Oohsehun** **Jongin.kim**

 **Sygcy** : Belom pacaran aja udah ucul

 **Anticy** : Ew cy kaya om om ew

 **Chanyeolfans** : Belom pernah ketemu cogan ya? **Anticy**

 **Baekhyunee_** : Pawang bocah

 **Chanyeol_park** : Kamu lucu si abisan

"Kak Chanyeol mah suka gitu, kalo mau masukin foto gapernah konsultasi dulu" Chanyeol ketawa denger Baekhyun ngerajuk.

"Konsultasi buat dapetin kamu boleh?" Chanyeol langsung kena jitakan dipalannya.

"Ih, serius kak" Baekhyun cemberut.

"Aku juga serius kok" Chanyeol senyum ganteng, Baekhyun cuma bisa nunduk tutupin rona dipipinya.

"Serius apanya? kakak mah bercanda mulu" Baekhyun manyunin bibir bawahnya yang ngebuat Chanyeol kepengen nyicipin itu bibir.

"Serius buat dapetin kamu" Baekhyun ketawa, lucu gitu dengerin Chanyeol ngomong kek begituan. Baguslah buat olahraga jantung.

 **Baekhyunee_**

 _[Picture]_

Sabtu cerah with **Chanyeol_park**

 **2567** **Likes**

 **114** **Comment**

 **Baeksamyang** : Asique sabtu cerah yaa

 **Akupadamu** : Kak Chanyeol lucu ya

 **Sygpcy** : Beneran jadiam gua rasa

 **Chanyeolfams** : Gaes setuju ga? **Lalapow** **Tarikjabrix**

 **Upinexipin** : Ucul ya

 **Jongin.kim** : Jadian lah buru jadian mayan dapet pj

 **Radensuho** : Baek bilangin sama Chanyeol besok bayar uang kas 3 bulan, GAK ADA TOLERANSI LAGI

 **Telolet** : Jangan sampe lolos tuh

 **Xiluhan** : Kalo diajak mojok chanyeol jangan mau ntar pulang gak perawan lagi lo

 **Jongdae.kim** : Anak perawan jangan main panas panasan

 **Baekboombyun** : Akhirnya ade gue gak jomblo lagi

 **Kimheenim** : Jangan mau diajak chanyeol main jauh jauh ntar kamunya diculik **Baekhyunee_**

Kkyungsoo: Pantes diajak joging gak mau

 **Chanyeol_park** : Cerah kalo masa depan aku sama kamu **Baekhyunee_**

 **Xiluhan** : Jangan ngomong doang, semua orang butuh bukti **Chanyeol_park**

 _View_ _all_ _114_ _comments_

"Kak kalo komen tuh jangan yang aneh aneh, ntar gue dilabrak sama fans anarkis lo" Baekhyun langsung mukul pala Chanyeol main-main

"Selaw, kalo dia labrak ntar gue panggilin satpol pp" Baekhyun ketawa

"Apaansi ga jelas tau" Chanyeol senyum ngeliatin Baekhyun ketawa.

"Kilab kuy, udah panas nih" Chanyeol narik tangam Baekhyun.

"Tapi pulang beli es krim ya?" Baekhyun buat gestur mohon sama Chanyeol, Chanyeol yang gak tegaan akhirnya nganggukin palanya. Baekhyun langsung loncat-loncat kegirangan.

"Yeayyy...es krim~" Baekhyun jalan dulan sambil loncat-loncat, Chanyeol yang masih dibelakangnya cuman ngeliatin Baekhyun sambil senyum manis.

"Baru pertama kali gua kenal bocah macem dia" Chanyeol rada lari buat nyusul Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang sadar kalo Chanyeol gak ada disampingnya langsung berenti terus balik badan.

Sewaktu Baekhyun balik badan dia gak tau kalo Chanyeol udah dibelakangnya, alhasil karena ketidaksengajaan, Chanyeol mencium hidung Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kelagepan, dia langsung nundukin kepala malu. Bener-bener malu sampe telinga Baekhyun berubah warna menjadi merah.

Chanyeol senyum, dia narik dagu Baekhyun buat tatap-tatapan sama dia.

"Lain kali kalo jalan hati-hati" Chanyeol ngebisikin Baekhyun tepat ditelinganya lalu mencium pipi kiri Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih gak bereaksi mukanya tambah merah, saking merahnya muka Baekhyun berubah jadi ijo. Chanyeol narik tangan kiri Baekhyun terus ditautkan dengan tangan kananya sendiri, dengan kata lain; digandeng.

Diperjalanan Chanyeol tidak bisa menghilangkam senyumannya yang terlukis di wajahnya sedangkan Baekhyun disampingnya hanya menunduk malu dengan tangan yang masih digenggam oleh Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bersambung_...

Semua manusia tak luput dari kesalahan, jadi kalo ada typo bertebaran harap maafkan karena ini hanya ujian semata.


End file.
